Ice Ice Baby!
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Casi UA/AU. III: Calor... Una habitación... ¿Y una ducha?... La adolescencia puede ser una etapa muy interesante en la vida. *Y a m a t o x S o r a*
1. I: The Hottest Summer: Yamato

**Hola a todos! He vuelto! Y con un nuevo fic! Habia empezado a trabajar en esta hace ya un tiempo, pero por falta de ideas tuve que posponerlo, pero ahora si tengo muchas ideas. Inicialmente esto iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero se me alargó, jejeje... Pero igual sera corto, dos capitulos solamente.**

**Este fic se trata sobre los efectos que puede tener la adolescencia en un dia _muy _caluroso** **y las consecuensias que eso trae consigo, ademas de como funcionan e influyen las hormonas tanto en los hombre como en las mujeres, en esa etapa de la vida, sumandole a eso los sentimientos que hay de por medio y lo facil que puede llegar a volar la imaginacion en momentos de aburrimiento.**

**Bueno, no les puedo decir mas o si no les estaria contando la historia. Espero les guste!**

* * *

"**_Ice, Ice, Baby!!!"_**

_**By 'Ayumi'.**_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

**Chapter one: Primera parte.**

"_**The Hottest Summer."**_

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_**

**--------- Yamato's P.O.V. ----------**

_Calor…_

_Hace demasiado calor…_

_Calor, calor, calor, calor, calor, calor, calor…_

_¡MALDITO CALOR!_

_Daría lo que fuera por tener de nuevo ese aire acondicionado… o algo bien frió… o estar en la piscina…_

_¡Pero, no…!_

_Estoy aquí, encerrado en una habitación, prácticamente asándome por el calor que hace. Todas las ventanas están abiertas y, aun así, el calor es sofocante y la brisa que hay es aun peor._

_No corre ni una miserable alma por las calles, pero es de esperarse, seguramente las personas están disfrutando de una deliciosa zambullida en la piscina municipal, o en sus propias piscinas, o en la playa o… ¡que se yo!_

_Y si no fuera por ese maldito apagón que hubo en toda la cuidad, estaría muy a gusto con el aire acondicionado…_

_Se preguntaran…_

_¿Y donde están mis amigos?_

_Sencillo, ellos disfrutan de un maravilloso día en la playa mientras yo estoy aquí encerrado…_

_Menudos amigos, mira que abandonarme en momentos como este, pero ya verán…_

_¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme aquí, en este día soleado y caluroso, en este sábado sofocante?_

_Porque para colmo, es sábado y yo no puedo largarme de aquí…_

_Normalmente lo haría, pero ahora…_

_Solo esperen a que los vea mañana, me vengaré y esos que se hacen llamar mis amigos, me las pagarán…_

_Si…_

Escuché un suspiro de resignación, que me hizo salir bruscamente de mi pequeña meditación. Aparté mí vista de la ventana y me enfoqué en la persona que estaba frente a mí, al otro lado del escritorio. Lo que me llevó a pensar, que no todos mis amigos se estaban divirtiendo, no… Ella había decidido quedarse ahí conmigo, sin importarle cuanto le insistí en que fuera con los chicos a la playa y se divirtiera, que yo me haría cargo del ensayo… Pero ella no me escuchó, no entendió razones, diciendo que también debía aportar algo para el ensayo. A veces podía ser tan testaruda, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que se había quedado conmigo, para terminar el ensayo…

Me quedé observándola…

El ensayo… Ese era el motivo del por que estábamos ahí encerrados dentro de esa habitación, sin poder salir, sofocándonos por el calor… Ese era, sin duda, uno de los veranos más calurosos en la historia de Japón… Y nosotros ahí estábamos, a una semana de comenzar las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, haciendo ese estúpido ensayo, aun ya habiendo terminado los exámenes finales del semestre… Entonces ¿Por qué estábamos ahí, cuando deberíamos estar celebrando que ya no hayan mas exámenes ni nada de eso?... Pues, muy simple, fue por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, en clases… Todo era culpa del maestro de historia… Tan solo pensar en eso, me hace hervir la sangre…

Esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otra.

Como ya me era costumbre, me levanté más temprano de lo habitual. A mi padre eso ya no le sorprendía, puesto que llevaba haciéndolo desde ya haces unos cuantos meses. Tampoco se imaginaba el por que de mi cambio de hábito, nadie se lo imaginaba… Nadie conocía mi mayor secreto, pero así estaba mejor, no quería causarles problemas a ciertas personas… Además, si sacrificar unas horas de sueño, significaban que podría verla y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, entonces lo haría encantado… Y esa era la verdadera razón de mi repentino cambio… Ella…

Mi amiga de infancia, Sora Takenouchi…

Fue hace unos meses, cuando comenzó mi repentino cambio. Una mañana me había despertado mas temprano de lo habitual, dos horas antes, y no podía volver a dormir, por lo que había decidido salir a dar un paseo antes de ir a la Preparatoria, ya que tenia tiempo de sobra. Caminé sin rumbo por unos minutos, luego decidí ir a mi lugar privado, un pequeño acantilado cerca de la Preparatoria. Solía ir ahí cada vez que quería pensar, o pasar un tiempo solo. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar? Me encontré con ella, con Sora… Estaba sentada observando el paisaje de Odaiba, con los primeros rayos del sol… Se veía realmente hermosa… Me acerqué a saludarla, ella se sorprendió mucho al verme a esas horas de la mañana, pero se alegró también. Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a conversar. Me confesó que iba a ese lugar todas las mañanas, antes de ir a clases, esa fue una muy agradable sorpresa, también me dijo que nadie mas sabia eso, claro, excepto yo. Seguimos hablando de nada en particular, y luego le dije que yo solía ir ahí en las tardes, cada vez que quería estar solo. Ella solo me sonrió ante eso.

Desde esa mañana en adelante, comencé a levantarme mas temprano, solo para verla y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella… Fue cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella… Pero aun así, al comienzo creí que solo me gustaba, después de todo, es muy atractiva…

_Aunque no fue así…_

¿Quién iba a decirlo? El _gran_ Yamato Ishida, el chico _más_ popular de la Preparatoria Odaiba, el _Play Boy_, el _Dios de las fantasías femeninas_, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga de infancia, Sora Takenouchi… Y no se cuando ocurrió, es decir, es cierto que ella siempre llamó mi atención con su carácter y su forma de ser, siempre preocupada por los demás; eso era algo que siempre me ha gustado en ella, pero antes era solo eso, un simple gusto, nada más… Pero cuando empecé a observarla, a realmente observarla, vi cosas en ella que nunca antes había visto… Su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar el mundo… mi mundo… me cautivó por completo. Y sus ojos, esos preciosos rubíes que son como una entrada a su alma, y que son capaces de leerme como un libro abierto, me tenían completamente hechizado. Luego, pasó lo que tenia que pasar, pasamos de la pubertad a la adolescencia. Ya no éramos unos niñitos, no, ya éramos adolescentes. Yo ya no podía ver a Sora de la misma forma, ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, mis estúpidas hormonas hicieron que me percatara de detalles que antes no había querido ver. Sora se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, acentuando sus curvas, haciéndolo mas hermoso y mas deseable, y el Tenis le ayudó bastante… Todo mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, todo mi ser la exigía a gritos… Fue entonces cuando ese simple gusto, esa simple atracción física, pasó a ser… _amor_.

_El más profundo, sincero e infinito amor. _

Al comienzo no quería creerlo, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado, más me convencía de que realmente me había enamorado de ella.

Pero bueno, no seguiré desviándome del tema principal: La razón por la que estábamos haciendo un estúpido ensayo en un sábado. Como ya había dicho, todo es culpa del maestro de historia… Odio esa clase…

Todo comenzó ayer por la mañana, en el momento en que abrí mis ojos, debí haber sabido que ese no seria un buen día para mi…

**Flash Back…**

Cuando desperté, me sorprendí al no sentir mi despertador. Estiré mi brazo para tomar el reloj, lo acerqué para ver la hora… y casi me da un infarto. Eran las seis y media, el despertador no sonó, y tenía media hora de retraso para encontrarme con Sora en el acantilado. Salí de un salto de mi cama y corrí al baño. Me bañé rápidamente, salí de la ducha y corrí a mi habitación, me vestí más que rápido, tomé mi mochila y corrí a la cocina. Vi la hora y me sorprendí, me había tomado solo cinco minutos bañarme y vestirme. Sin perder más tiempo, saqué un yogurt del refrigerador y me dirigí a la entrada. Me coloqué mis zapatos, tomé mis llaves y salí corriendo del departamento. Increíblemente, ni siquiera alcancé a arreglar mi cabello y aun estaba mojado, pero ya no me importaba, por lo menos era más dócil que antes, cuando era niño, pero eso se debía a que era más largo.

_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Estoy seguro que programé el maldito aparato… ¿o no?... ¡Ahh! Ya ni lo recuerdo… Pero tenia que escribir esa canción ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella?_

Me regañé a mi mismo, pero luego mi enfado se esfumó, dando paso a una expresión dulce. Sonreí. "Porque ella es… simplemente maravillosa…"- dije en un susurro, respondiendo mi propia pregunta.

Aun tenía rastros de sueño. La noche anterior me había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde, porque estaba escribiendo una nueva canción, inspirada en Sora. Pero no pude terminarla, el cansancio me venció y caí rendido sobre mi cama, durmiéndome en el acto. Aun así, el calor no me permitió dormir bien, era demasiado sofocante.

Seguí corriendo, sin detenerme a descansar. Ya habría tiempo para eso. A lo lejos vi la entrada a nuestro pequeño lugar secreto. Corrí más fuerte. Al llegar ahí, Sora ya había llegado, pero era de esperarse, ella era muy puntual. Pero a diferencia de otras mañanas, no observaba el amanecer, estaba leyendo sus apuntes. Supe inmediatamente por que. Estaba estudiando para el examen de historia que tendríamos en el primer periodo, el último examen del semestre. El mismo examen para el cual no había estudiado.

_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_

Me acerqué a ella lentamente.

"Te retrasaste…"- dijo, sin levantar su vista de su cuaderno.

"Ehh… Si, lo lamento, me quedé dormido…"- dije, sentándome a su lado, bajo el árbol.

"¿Por qué?"- me preguntó, aun sin mirarme.

"No dormí muy bien que digamos… Demasiado calor…"- respondí.

Sonrió ligeramente, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. "Ya veo… Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías…"- dijo.

"Nada de eso… Jamás te defraudaría…"

Ante eso, su sonrisa se amplio.

"Lo se."- murmuró. "Pero ¿sabes? Yo tampoco llegué a tiempo esta mañana… Al igual que tu, anoche no dormí muy bien por el calor."- dijo, riendo un poco.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?"- pregunté.

"Hace un par de minutos."

"Ahh… Y yo me estaba preocupando que te fueras a enfadar conmigo por llegar tarde."- dije con un tono infantil.

Reímos un poco ante eso.

"Imposible. Yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo, por mas que quisiera, simplemente no podría."- dijo, abriendo sus ojos. Volteó a verme y comenzó a reír.

"¿De que te ríes?"- pregunté extrañado.

"Tu… cabello… Yamato… ¡Es un desastre!"- dijo entre risas.

Ese comentario, me hubiera molestado, si hubiera provenido de alguien más, pero no de ella. Además, su risa es música para mis oídos. Por lo que solo pude reír también. Estuvimos así, durante largos minutos, hasta que nuestros estómagos ya no soportaron más.

"A ver… Permíteme…"- dijo ella, de improviso. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y se hincó a mi lado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- cuestioné.

Me sonrió. "¿Pues que crees? Arreglar este desastre."- dijo, refiriéndose a mi cabello. Luego me miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Puedo…?"

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Ella no necesitaba pedir permiso, pero seguramente me había escuchado decir que yo no dejo que nadie toque mi cabello. Eso era cierto, pero si ella quería hacerlo, por mi no había problema.

"Por supuesto…"- musité.

Ella solo me sonrió. Tomó mi rostro, con una expresión pensativa. Permaneció un momento así y luego, sin vacilar, se sentó en mi regazo a horcajadas, tomándome por sorpresa. Me ruboricé como loco. Alcé mi vista y la vi igual o más ruborizada que yo. Hicimos contacto visual.

"Así… estaremos mas cómodos…"- dijo en un susurro. Yo solo asentí.

Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre mis cabellos, peinándolo de la misma forma que en yo lo hacia con el gel, solo que esta vez no había gel de por medio. Su acción me pareció una caricia. Cerré mis ojos, para disfrutar el sentimiento tan placentero que me producía el contacto de sus suaves manos. Era tan delicada, tan… amorosa. Poco a poco me fui relajando.

"Es increíble…"- susurró ella, sacándome de mi pequeña fantasía.

"¿Qué cosa…?"- pregunté en un susurro.

"Tu cabello es muy suave y dócil, muy bien cuidado… Yo pensé que seria, no lo se, de otra forma… Tu sabes, por todo el gel que usas…"- dijo suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

Y ella tenía razón. Mi cabello debería estar duro, por que en realidad yo usaba bastante gel, pero no era así, increíblemente era muy suave. Alcé la vista para mirarla a los ojos y, en el momento en que hicimos contacto visual, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una manera espacial. Tenían un brillo que nunca antes había estado ahí, era nuevo. Además, sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, pero que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes. Podría ser… ¿deseo?

Posé mis manos en su cintura y ella tomó mi rostro. Lentamente, nuestros labios se acercaron, hasta encontrarse en un dulce beso. Pero antes de poder profundizar el beso, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil. Y una tremenda frustración se apoderó de mí. Sora se alejó rápidamente de mi, algo nerviosa. Se levantó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, decidí que tal vez debería contestar, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con la persona que había interrumpido ese momento que tanto había anhelado. Saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo.

_¡Maldición!_

Miré la pantalla del aparato y lo apagué, sin siquiera molestarme en contestar. Era una de las tantas chicas con las que suelo _divertirme_ por ahí de vez en cuando. Nunca es algo serio. Volteé a mirar a Sora, buscando algún indicio de si quería volver a repetir lo que hicimos, porque yo _si_ que lo quería. Era lo que había estado anhelando desde lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta que hizo Mimi, hace un año. Pero solo me miraba ruborizada, con una expresión neutra, pero en sus ojos había… ¿arrepentimiento?

_Genial, lo que me faltaba…_

"¿Te… parece si… estudiamos?"- preguntó.

"Seguro…"

Estuvimos estudiando, hasta que era hora de ir a clases. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Sora me ayudó a entrar al recinto por la parte de atrás, ya que todas mis fans, estaban esperándome en la entrada. Yo no tenia intenciones de llegar tarde al examen… No de nuevo. Y menos si era esta clase. Entramos al salón, segundos antes que el maestro Tetsuka, quien nos indico que fuéramos a nuestros asientos. El mío, por suerte, estaba detrás de Sora. El maestro comenzó a entregar los exámenes enseguida.

"Sr. Ishida… Me sorprende que haya llegado a tiempo para el examen. Veo que la compañía de la Srta. Takenouchi a sido buena influencia para usted."- dijo, mientras entregaba mi examen.

Me quedé callado, no quería que me sacara del salón. No ahora.

Comencé a buscar mi lápiz en mi mochila y no lo encontré. Me percate de que tenia los libros del las clases del día anterior. Entonces recordé que había dejado mi lápiz sobre mi escritorio… o quizás en el suelo, cuando me dormí la noche anterior.

_Grandioso, las cosas no pueden ser peor…_

"Sora…"- susurré.

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Tienes un lápiz extra que me puedas prestar…?"

"¿Qué paso con el tuyo…?"

"Lo olvidé…"

"Espera un momento…"- dijo y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso, sacando un lápiz. "Aquí tie…"- pero no pudo dármelo.

"¡ISHIDA, TAKENOUCHI!"

_Sip. Si pueden ser peor…_

El grito del maestro hizo que todo el salón diera un pequeño salto por el susto. Sora y yo nos pusimos de pie, esperando lo que vendría. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Nosotros no hacíamos nada malo, además, yo le pedí el lápiz. No tenia por que castigarla por tratar de ayudarme. Era mi culpa.

"¡A dirección y espérenme ahí!"- dijo.

"Pero, maestro…"- dijo Sora.

"¡Nada de pero señorita, a dirección!"

"¡Ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui el que le habló!"- le contesté. Odiaba a la gente que se atrevía a levantarle la voz a Sora.

"Y ella le respondió, Ishida. Le recomiendo que se mantenga en silencio, sino quieres que los haga reprobar a ambos."

Iba a responderle, pero la mano de Sora sobre mi brazo me lo impidió. La mire y ella negó con la cabeza. Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón. Me sentía culpable, yo sabia que Sora había estudiado mucho para ese examen, mas que yo. Y seguramente hubiera aprobado con una alta calificación. Pero por mi descuido, ambos tendríamos que dar un examen especial o algo quizás peor.

_Estúpido viejo… Como lo odio._

Miré a Sora de reojo y la vi cabizbaja. Me sentí aun peor. Escuché un sollozo y me sentí miserable.

_Oh, genial. La hice llorar._

Suspiré. "Sora… lo siento, lamento esto, por mi culpa el maestro nos castigó… Te prometo que trataré de convencerlo para que no te repruebe a ti…"- dije, deteniéndome.

Ella se volteó a verme, sorprendida, por decir lo menos.

"No… ¡No, Yamato! No es tu culpa. Es solo que, en estas ultimas semanas he estado algo sentimental, es todo…"- dijo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, ya se me pasará"- agregó, regalándome una sonrisa.

Le devolví el gesto y entramos a rectoría. Esperamos por unas horas, a que terminara el primer periodo, en silencio. Hasta que escuchamos la campana que indicaba el término del periodo.

"Yamato…"- me llamó.

Volteé a verla enseguida. Ella prosiguió.

"Cuando el maestro venga… por favor, no discutas lo que tenga que decir…"- comenzó, mirándome de una forma casi suplicante. "Tú sabes que el maestro Tetsuka es muy estricto y… por alguna razón, tú no le simpatizas mucho… Por eso, quería que me prometieras que vas a permanecer en silencio, mientras el este hablando… ¿Me lo prometes?"- dijo.

Estaba seguro de que Sora sabía muy bien por que el maestro me odiaba, pero nunca lo ha mencionado. Al menos ella no. Porque el resto de las chicas… Digamos que los rumores vuelan. Como sea…

Yo iba a protestarle, pero su mirada no me lo permitió. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí. Pero antes de darle una respuesta, el maestro entró. Nos miró unos momentos, estaba molesto, pero cuando posó su mirada en mi, me di cuenta que su molestia era únicamente por mi. No me importó, de todas formas, yo sabia que el me odiaba y que siempre buscaba una forma de perjudicarme, sin éxito; desde que se enteró que yo tuve una pequeña aventurita con su nieta, Asuka, hace poco menos de un año, diez meses para ser exactos, ha estado intentado hacer que el director de la Preparatoria me expulse, pero jamás ha tenido una buena razón y yo no pensaba darle en el gusto de hacer algo para que me expulsaran. Además estaba seguro que el Sr. Tetsuka sabía que yo lo odiaba también. Por otro lado, el tan solo pensar en que, sin mí en la Preparatoria, todos esos buitres que andan detrás de Sora verían su oportunidad de acercársele, me hierve la sangre.

Se sentó frente a nosotros, sin decir nada por unos segundo, luego habló.

"Realmente me sorprende que no haya escapado Sr. Ishida…"- dijo. Y si no hubiera sido porque Sora, puso inmediatamente su mano sobre mi muslo, le hubiera partido la nariz. "Pero, ese no es el caso… Debido a su _falta_ en el examen, me veo en la obligación de tomar medidas para remediarlo, y a causa de que este era el ultimo día para los exámenes, por ordenes de mis superiores, no podré preparar otro examen para que puedan rendir…"- hizo una pausa.

Pude ver la tristeza de Sora, de reojo.

"Pero, tampoco puedo reprobarlos, ya que, ciertamente, no hicieron trampa… Por lo que la única solución que veo a esto, es que ustedes me entreguen un ensayo sobre la materia que vimos durante el semestre, pero como eso seria regalarles la calificación… Decidí que el tema de su ensayo, de no menos de cien páginas, será la mitología griega…"- dijo.

Quise protestar, pero el suave apretón que me dio Sora en el muslo, me calló.

"No hay problema, maestro."- dijo Sora.

"Y, ya que la cantidad de paginas es mucha, para una persona, harán el ensayo entre los dos… Ustedes saben como me gustan a mi los ensayos, todo claramente detallado, y escrito con sus palabra, no quiero nada sacado textual de un libro o de la Internet… Y Srta. Takenouchi… no quiero que usted haga todo el trabajo…Quiero el ensayo para el lunes, a primera hora. Pueden retirarse."- con eso finalizó.

Salimos de rectoría. Yo tenía unas ganas de golpear a ese infeliz, pero me tuve que contener. Solo teníamos dos días y unas horas para hacer el maldito ensayo. Volteé a ver a Sora y la vi… feliz.

_¿Feliz?_

"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunté.

Me sonrió. "Nada, es solo que me alegra que solo sea tengamos que hacer un ensayo y…"- se acercó a mi, estaba muy cerca. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a mi oreja. "Pero me alegra aun mas la idea de que tendré que trabajar contigo… a solas… para eso."- susurró. Luego se alejó un poco, a una distancia aceptable. "¿Te parece si nos juntamos mañana temprano en el parque, para trabajar en el ensayo en mi departamento?"- preguntó.

Salí de mi pequeña ensoñación, sonrojándome levemente. "S-si, claro."- logré decir.

"Muy bien. Busca toda la información que puedas encontrar sobre el tema, hoy en la tarde, para que así mañana comencemos a trabajar de inmediato."

"Bueno. ¿A que hora nos encontraremos en el parque?"

"Después de mi practica."- dijo.

_Eso es muy temprano…_

"Muy bien, ahí estaré."- dije. La vi alejarse a su próxima clase y yo solo me quedé ahí parado como un tonto.

… **Fin Flash Back.**

El resto de la tarde, pasó desapercibida para mí. Estaba muy emocionado, como para prestar atención a lo demás. Y creo que aun lo estoy, por eso no he logrado concentrarme en hacer mi parte del ensayo. No que me importe mucho en esos momentos, es decir, aun si no terminamos hoy (lo cual no haremos), tendremos todo el día de mañana. Y aunque tratara de concentrarme, no podría, el calor me lo impide.

Yo no he hecho nada de mi parte y ella tiene, sino es la mitad de su parte, es bastante… Pero, al tener a Sora frente a mi… vestida así… no me ayuda en lo absoluto…

¿Y por que culpo la forma de vestir de Sora por mi falta de concentración? Bueno, es simple y no es que me moleste su forma de vestir, ni nada, de hecho me encanta, es solo… Bueno, se los explicaré desde principio…

Y el principio es esta mañana…

**Flash Back…**

La práctica de Sora terminaba a las ocho y treinta de la mañana, pero yo llegue diez minutos antes. Como el calor era insoportable, decidí ponerme unos pantalones corto, que me llegaban a la rodilla, una camiseta sin mangas y unas zapatillas. Pero el calor era tanto, que estuve tentado a quitarme la camiseta en cuanto llegue al parque, sin embargo, por las miradas que me daban todas las chicas que pasaban, pensé que, por _mi_ bien, me la dejaría puesta. En mi mochila tenia toda la información que había encontrado para el ensayo, tanto en Internet como en algunos libros que hay en mi departamento.

Minutos después de llegar al parque, vi a Sora corriendo animadamente hacia a mi, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi día. Mientras la veía correr en mi dirección, no pude evitar… _mirar_… su cuerpo. Y se que estuvo mal, pero… ¡no pueden culparme! Es decir, soy un chico, a unos cuantos meses de cumplir diez y ocho años y con las hormonas al cien… Es normal que este mirando el cuerpo de una chica, mas aun si es una tan hermosa como Sora. Además, a diferencia de otros chicos, yo si puedo controlar las acciones de _todo_ mi cuerpo en presencia de chicas lindas. Y se que ella es mi mejor amiga y que confía en mi, pero simplemente ya no puedo evitar que mis ojos la _miren_.

Y _eso_ es justificable. Es decir, hay muchos factores que juegan en mi contra: Su belleza natural, ya que no tiene la necesidad de usar maquillaje; su hermoso y bien proporcionado cuerpo, que si bien hay otras chicas que son mas voluptuosas, simplemente no es lo mismo; su personalidad atrayente, y es que ella tiene algo que llama la atención de todos los hombres; y su sonrisa angelical, capaz de iluminar al mundo entero. Todos esos factores, sumándoles mis locas y activas hormonas, están en mí contra (aunque si solo fuera eso, podría ignorarlo, como lo hago con otras chicas), pero es solo un factor, el que no me permite ignorar los anteriores… Y ese factor es… el _amor_… Es por eso que no puedo controlar mis ojos, por los sentimientos que tengo hacia Sora. Y lo que es aun peor, es que conforme pasa el tiempo, el amor que siento por Sora sigue creciendo, haciéndome cada vez más difícil poder controlar mis acciones alrededor de ella.

_Eso me aterra._

El tan solo pensar que pueda hacerle algo a Sora, de lo que, estoy seguro, me arrepentiré luego, me provoca un inmenso terror…

_Ahora, claro, si ella quiere que yo le haga algo… Bueno…_

Agité mi cabeza rápidamente, ese no era un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas. Además, ya me desvié del tema…

¿Dónde estaba…? Ah, si… No pude evitar mirar a Sora cuando llegó al parque… La ropa que usa para sus practicas de Tenis, tampoco me ayudaban mucho. Esa blusa de mangas cortas, ligeramente ajustada, acentuando preciosamente su cintura y sus… ya saben; y esa falda corta, aunque no _tan_ corta, solo un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, que dejaban ver una magnifica vista de sus hermosas piernas… ¿Cómo podría ignorar tal regalo de los dioses? Y no se los demás, pero cuando Sora dejó el Fútbol por el Tenis, yo fui el que mas apoyó su decisión… Creo que ya deben saber por que. Por otra lado, Sora, a veces, también me ve de la forma en que yo la veo; no soy ciego, muchas veces la he visto _mirándome_ , y cuando se da cuenta que la he descubierto se sonroja; o en otras ocasiones cuando volteo a mirarla y la encuentro sonrojada. Pero no le hago ningún comentario.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, le regalé una sonrisa. Ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Hola."- me dijo.

"Hola…"- dije. "Realmente Sora, sigo creyendo que eres mejor para el Tenis que para el Fútbol."- agregué, ampliando mi sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Luego volvió a sonreír más confiada.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- preguntó, sin darme tiempo a contestar. "Porque realmente me ha ido bastante bien y soy muy buena, o… porque te gusta como me veo en el uniforme del club."- dijo sin reparos, mientras comenzamos a caminar a su departamento.

Fingí pensarlo un segundo, luego con una sonrisa, le contesté. "Por ambas, pero creo que mas por la segunda razón."

Se volvió a ruborizar, desviando su mirada. "No digas eso."- dijo apenada.

"¡Pero es verdad! No deberías sentirte apenada, Sora. Porque en realidad creo que te ves muy linda en ese uniforme."- dije.

A cada palabra que salio de mi boca, Sora se ruborizó aun más. Se veía adorable.

"Ya para…"- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"En serio…"- le dije, inclinándome hacia atrás. "Además, con esa faldita, te ves irresistible…"- agregué de forma juguetona, mientras tomaba el borde de la falda, tratando de mirar debajo de esta.

"¡Yamato!"- exclamó, apartando mi mano.

Yo no tenia intenciones de ver debajo de su falda, bueno tal vez si las tenia, pero no iba hacerlo y Sora sabia que yo no seria capaz de eso. Yo solo quería que ella perdiera la vergüenza. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando nos empezamos a reír.

"Bueno, yo no soy la única que se ve bien con lo que esta vistiendo."- dijo, luego de nuestro ataque de risa.

"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunté, aun sabiendo de que hablaba.

"Solo digo que tu no te ves nada mal… Es decir, con todas esas chicas que se te han quedado mirando. Yo creo que les gusta mucho lo que llevas puesto."- respondió.

"¿Y que hay de ti?... ¿Te gusta como me veo?"

Me miró de reojo, mostrando una dulce sonrisa. "Si… Te ves muy bien."- dijo.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, me dejó en su habitación esperándola, mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño. Aproveché el tiempo que demoró en cambiarse, para ver su habitación con detenimiento. Si, ciertamente, yo ya había estado en ese departamento, esa era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Sora. Observé los alrededores. La decoración era bastante sencilla y acogedora, pero bueno, hablábamos de Sora después de todo, ella era una chica sencilla. Estaba su cama, que tenía unos cojines y un peluche de Biyomon, lo que me pareció muy tierno. Había una mesita de noche, junto a la cama, donde tenía un bonito arreglo floral y su reloj-despertador. También había un escritorio y dos sillas.

Me acerqué al escritorio y empecé a ver las fotografías que tenía ahí. Tenía una fotografía de sus padres y ella, cuando era una niña. También tenía una fotografía de nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo, hace seis años. Seguí mirando y me encontré con una foto de la segunda aventura digital, donde los pequeños fueron los protagonistas, ahí estábamos todos, los doce elegidos; yo también tenia esa fotografía, era una de mis favoritas. Sonreí. Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba antes de que la tomaran, en el momento en que abracé a Sora, me sentí vulnerable, temiendo una negativa de su parte y que se molestara conmigo por mi atrevimiento; pero en lugar de eso, solo me sonrió, apegándose un poco más a mí y aceptando mi abrazo. En ese momento me sentí muy feliz.

Lamentablemente, en ese entonces, lo nuestro no duro mucho. Unos pocos meses después de que Sora se me declarara en esa Navidad, cuando me dio las galletas, que fue también cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y que ella gustosa aceptara. Nos enteramos de que Taichi estaba enamorado de ella, y era lógico que sufriera por nuestro noviazgo. Yo no quería ver a mi amigo así, después de todo, Taichi era casi como un hermano para mí, así que decidí hablar con Sora. Fui sincero con ella, le dije que realmente me gustaba mucho, pero no quería que mi mejor amigo sufriera, así que le dije que creía que lo mejor era terminar. Ella entristeció, pero dijo que me comprendía, ya que se sentía igual, a pesar de eso, me ofreció su amistad, diciendo que no quería que nos alejáramos. Yo le acepté la propuesta, tampoco quería alejarme de ella.

Lo curioso del asunto ese, es que un tiempo después de que termináramos, unos cuantos meses, nos enteramos de que Taichi estaba saliendo con Mimi. Y cuando yo le pregunté que ocurría con Sora, él me miró extrañado, diciendo que con Sora nunca hubo nada, que solo había sido un error, que el amor que sentía por ella, era el mismo que sentía por su hermana, un amor fraternal. Pero cuando me dijo eso, Sora había comenzado a salir con un chico, Shinji se llamaba; y yo ya me había ganado fama de rompecorazones.

Continué observando las fotografías, llevándome una sorpresa. Había una foto del San Valentín de ese año, pero no recordaba cuando la tomaron. Tomé el marco con la foto, acercándolo a mí. Me di cuenta de que la fotografía había sido tomada sin que Sora y yo nos diéramos cuenta. Recordaba ese momento perfectamente, lo tenia grabado en mi cabeza.

Ese día habíamos ido al parque todo el grupo, ya que no solo se festejaba el amor de pareja, sino que todos los tipos de amores. Sora y yo, habíamos estado bastante juntos mutuamente y bastante alejados del resto de los chicos, como si estuviéramos aparte del resto del grupo. Mientras paseábamos, yo había comenzado a flirtear con Sora, a ella no pareció molestarle, porque me seguía el juego. En un momento nos alejamos del resto, nos dirigimos a un pequeño puente que había en el parque y nos pusimos a ver el lago, que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, por lo que no se podía patinar. Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que la temperatura estaba bajando. Sora había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

"_¿Tienes frío?"_- le había preguntado.

"_Solo un poco…"_- me dijo, sonriéndome.

Entonces le abracé por la espalda, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su fina cintura. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que éramos una pareja de enamorados. Aunque actuábamos como tal.

"_¿Y que tal así?"_- le había vuelto a preguntar, susurrándole al oído.

"_Así esta bien…"_- había respondido, posando sus manos sobre las mías, dándoles un leve apretón.

La abracé con un poco mas de fuerza, acercándola más a mi cuerpo, haciendo nula la distancia que había entre nosotros. Comenzamos a conversar, hablando en susurros, sobre lo curioso de ese día, ya que todos estaban en parejas y nosotros (los elegidos) habíamos ido en grupo. Pero ella luego dijo algo cierto. En ese día no solo se celebraba el amor, sino que también la amistad. Entonces callamos, luego de unos minutos, yo la llamé, muy suave, que creí no me había escuchado, pero si lo hizo. Volteó su cabeza hacia mí y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

"Hikari tomó esa fotografía sin que nos percatáramos de ello…"- escuché a Sora a mis espaldas.

Di un pequeño brinco por el susto, volteándome rápidamente. Sora tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía molesta y no lo estaba. Se acercó a mí, parándose a mi lado, para ver la fotografía que aun tenia en mis manos. Yo no dije nada ante lo que ella confesó.

"Ella me dijo que nos veíamos tan bien juntos y que lucíamos tan tiernos así, que no pudo resistir la necesidad de capturar ese momento."- dijo, tomando la foto de mis manos. "Cuando me la regaló, me dijo que la había tomado justo antes de que Taichi y los demás empezaran a gritar, animándonos para que nos besáramos."- rió luego de decir eso.

Yo solo sonreí. Sora dejó el marco donde estaba. Solo entonces, me percaté de lo que vestía. Y los colores subieron rápidamente a mi rostro y, a pesar de que estaba encendido el aire acondicionado, yo sentía que ardía por dentro. Si en su uniforme del club de Tenis creía que se veía irresistible. Con lo que tenía puesto, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Llevaba puesto un top blanco con tirantes, ajustado, que dejaba ver su ombligo y parte de su abdomen; y un short de mezclilla muy, pero muy corto, que solo le cubría su lindo y redondo…, dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas. De repente, ella se giró para verme, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

"Comencemos a hacer el ensayo ¿te parece?"- dijo.

Yo solo pude asentir, sintiéndome totalmente acalorado.

… **Fin Flash Back.**

He pasado las últimas dos horas, tratando de concentrarme por todos los medios; sin éxito. Sora tiene toda mi atención. Y por más que intente hacer mi parte del trabajo, mis pensamientos siempre vuelven a Sora. No importa con que trate de distraerme, para no pensar en ella; al final, siempre termino fantaseando con su persona. Es como una droga que no aun no he probado y que me tiene totalmente obsesionado.

La escuché suspirar frustrada. La miré; tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, moviéndola de lado o lado.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sora?"- le pregunté.

Ella me miró y volvió a suspirar. "No puedo pensar con este calor y así no puedo trabajar."- dijo.

En ese punto, concordaba con ella. Este calor no dejaba trabajar bien. Pero para mí, no solo era el calor. Sora se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, echó su cabeza atrás. Se que ella hizo eso sin ninguna mala intención, pero no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de lanzarme sobre ella y comérmela a besos; se veía tan sexy.

"¿Yamato?"

Di un salto del susto, al creer que me había descubierto mientras la miraba; pero por la expresión que tenia, me di cuenta de que ella no me descubrió.

_Estuvo cerca…_

"¿Dime?"- le dije.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Asentí efusivamente. "Agua fría, muy fría… y con hielo, mucho hielo… por favor."-dije.

"Muy bien. Ahora regreso."- dijo y salio de la habitación.

_Ay, dios…_

Observé hasta el más mínimo movimiento que realizó al salir. Talvez ella no lo sabia, pero… su forma de caminar… de moverse… era muy sensual. Suspiré. Esa chica me estaba volviendo loco. Y no sabia cuanto mas iba a poder controlarme si seguía encerrado en esa habitación con ella. Porque, como iban las cosas, lo mas probable era que el ensayo iba a pasar a un segundo plano.

_Sora… ¿Qué hiciste para tenerme así… a tu merced?_

Lo cierto es que ella no hizo nada, además de ser como es, tan pura e inocente. A veces me sentía como un depravado al tener ese tipo de pensamientos referente a ella; no lo se, era como estar… deshonrándola.

_Deja de pensar así de ella, Yamato… Sora es demasiado pura como para que alguien se atreva a tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su persona… Demasiado…_

Me levanté, caminando hacia la ventana. Soplaba una brisa tibia, lo que me ayudo un poco a refrescarme. Me quité la camiseta, arrojándola hacia donde estaba mi mochila. En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por una ducha de agua fría. Pensar en eso me ayudaba a tener a Sora lejos de mis pensamientos, lo que estaba empezando a considerar que era lo mejor.

_Ella merece algo mejor que yo… ¿Verdad?..._

Al menos eso era lo que quería creer, digo, ella jamás se fijaría en mi, no con mi reputación. Pero no podía evitar sentir celos de cada tipo que se le acercaba e inconscientemente le ahuyentaba a todos los pretendientes; Sora tenia a muchos chicos en la escuela babeando por ella, pero por mi no se le acercaban. Irónico ¿no? Tomando en cuenta que ella nunca ha hecho eso con las chicas que se me acercan, pero eso es porque ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo (junto con Taichi). Y eso me confunde, si solo soy un amigo para ella, entonces ¿Por qué me besó en la fiesta de Mimi… y por que me besó ayer por la mañana? Bueno la fiesta era justificable; jugábamos a _Verdad o Castigo_ y no teníamos otra opción, todos aceptamos jugar sin importar que. ¿Pero que hay de ayer por la mañana?

De repente sentí a alguien picarme en los costados, haciéndome cosquillas. Y si no fuera porque yo era muy sensible en los costados de mi abdomen, no me hubiera importado, pero lo era, motivo por el cual comencé a reír. Al comienzo traté de controlar mi risa, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil, hasta que al final cedí ante mi _atacante_ y empecé a reír como si fuera un niño pequeño. No podía parar de reír y Sora (quien mas, sino es ella) no me daba tregua. Pude oírla reír entre mis carcajadas. Traté de hacer que se detuviera, pero fue inútil, me estaba doliendo el estomago de tanta risa y ya no daba mas, así que tuve que rendirme.

"¡Ya!... ¡Me… rindo!... ¡Me rindo, me rindo!"- exclamé entre carcajadas.

Sora siguió haciéndome cosquillas, sin parar de reír, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Me percaté de que yo estaba recostado en el suelo, boca abajo, con Sora sentada sobre mi espalda. Respiré profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No recuerdo en que momento precisamente terminamos ahí en el suelo, pero bueno, no era importante. Además, no fue tan malo después de todo, hacía años que no me reía de esa manera.

Sora se apoyó en mis hombros, respirando profundamente. "Hace años que no te oía reír así."- dijo, aun riendo un poco.

Que les dije.

"Si… Supongo que hace tiempo que no tenía un buen motivo para reír así… Pero, hey, eso no fue justo."- dije, levantándome aun con ella sobre mi espalda.

La sentí abrazarse a mí fuertemente, seguramente por temor a caer, pero yo jamás la dejaría caer. Me puse de pie, sujetando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Luego de unos instantes, se relajó, haciendo su agarre más suave. Volteé mi cabeza ligeramente para verla sonreírme.

"Se que… no fue justo… Pero en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale."- dijo. "Ya puedes bajarme."

La bajé de mi espalda con cuidado, luego me volteé hacia ella. "Aun así…"- dije.

"Fue tu culpa… Yo te estuve llamando por un buen tiempo y tú no me contestabas… Tenia que hacer algo para llamar tu atención ¿no?"- dijo, caminando hacia el escritorio.

_Pero si tú ya tienes toda mi atención…_

"¿No querías agua?"- me preguntó, ofreciéndome un vaso.

Solté un suspiro en forma de resignación. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el vaso, bebiendo todo el contenido de un trago. Me sentí mejor al sentir mi cuerpo refrescarse por el agua.

"Al parecer si."- comentó ella, sonriendo divertida.

"Gracias."- dije, algo avergonzado.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, tratando, una vez mas, hacer el ensayo, aunque fue en vano. Sora había llevado una jarra con agua y mucho hielo, también una fuente con solo hielo. En los minutos siguientes, me bebí alrededor de unos siete vasos de agua. Pero aun así no había podido apagar ese fuego que sentía en mi interior. Luego de eso, y milagrosamente, pude enfocarme en mi parte del ensayo, por lo que el silencio en la habitación no era incomodo, al menos no para mi. Al fin había logrado sacar a Sora de mi cabeza y no iba a correr el riesgo de caer de nuevo en la tentación; bueno, lo más probable era que volvería a caer, pero al menos para entonces ya tendría una buena parte escrita.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó después de eso, porque realmente me había concentrado en mi parte del estúpido ensayo; talvez minutos, horas, no lo se. Pero me detuve, porque nuevamente me encontraba pensando en Sora, solo que esta vez fue a causa del tema del ensayo. Como nos asignaron la mitología griega, Sora tuvo la gran idea de dividir la cantidad de dioses que hay. Y a mi me tocó escribir sobre casi todas las diosas griegas. No me molestó en lo absoluto, pero en el momento en que llegué a Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza… Adivinen que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Me pregunto… ¿Qué diría Sora si supiera que ella es mi Afrodita, solo que mucho mas bella?

_Seguramente pensaría que solo estoy bromeando… Como cada vez que trato de decirle que ella es más que una amiga para mí…_

Si me ponía a recordar bien, eso era bastante cierto. Cada vez que trataba de decirle a Sora que ella me gustaba más que como una amiga, siempre me sonreía diciendo que dejara de bromear. Bueno, es cierto que solo trataba de decirlo a través de indirectas, pero aun así eran bastante obvias… o al menos lo eran para mí. Aunque también puede que eso se deba a que, antes de percatarme de mis sentimientos hacia ella, siempre solíamos bromear con eso.

_La vida no puede ser mas injusta para mi ¿vedad?_

Volteé a ver la ventana, observando en cielo en ese día soleado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ir a la playa. Solté un suspiro. No había caso seguir pensando en eso, ya que no pasaría, lo mejor seria terminar con mi parte del ensayo, así podría descansar un poco. Me decidí a hacer eso, pero en cuanto volteé a ver hacia al frente, me quedé paralizado.

_Ay… Mi… Dios…_

_**Tsuzuku…**_


	2. II: The Hottest Summer: Sora

**Hola a todos!! He vuelto y con la segunda parte del primer capitulo de este fic, que al parecer les gustos a muchos. Bueno, este capitulo sera contado por Sora¿por que? bueno, porque crei que era justo que ella dijera su parte de lahistoria, ya que tambien la involucra, jejeje. Como sea, en esta parte se sabra cosas que Yamato menciono en la anterior, como por ejemplo,lo que paso en la fiesta de Mimi, y se dara a conoser quien es ese Shinji que Yamato menciono. Ymuchas otras cosas mas.**

**Y si son astutos, descubriran que fue lo que vio Yamato al final de su relato...**

**Un millon de gracias a todo los que dejaron sus reviews.**

* * *

**  
Chapter one: Segunda parte.**

"_**The Hottest Summer."**_

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

**--------- Sora's P.O.V. ----------**

_Urgh…_

_Cuanto calor…_

_Ya no lo soporto, no puedo trabajar así…_

_Si tan solo hubiera aceptado esa invitación a la playa…_

…

…

_No, eso no hubiera sido justo… no para Yamato…_

_Ahh, creo que mi cerebro se va a cocinar dentro de mi cabeza…_

_¡Por qué tuvo que cortarse la luz justo ahora!_

_Quien sea que haya provocado ese apagón es un completo idiota…_

_Ahhh…_

_¿Por qué el Sr. Tetsuka tenia que darnos este trabajo de hacer un ensayo?_

_¿Por qué no simplemente nos hizo otro examen…?_

Agité mi cabeza, soltando un suspiro de resignación. No había caso en lamentarse por eso ahora, de nada serviría hacerlo. Traté de concentrarme en los papeles que estaban delante de mí, para así poder seguir con mi parte del ensayo. Comencé a jugar con mi lápiz nerviosamente, el calor era desesperante, demasiado. Era una suerte que hubiera alcanzado a hacer casi toda mi parte del ensayo antes del apagón, ya que ahora no podía ni pensar con claridad debido a este calor.

Bueno, no era _solo_ debido al calor…

Mi concentración hasta antes del apagón era bastante buena, como siempre, pero en el momento en que el corte de luz comenzó, toda mi concentración se fue volando por la ventana. Mis pensamientos ya no me obedecían y solo se daban vueltas y vueltas en torno a una sola persona.

Yamato.

Debo admitir que desde que lo conocí ha llamado mi atención. Su forma de ser, frío, pero a la ves preocupado por los demás. Su atractivo, porque él tiene _algo_ que lo hace atractivo para cualquier chica, hay cierto misterio en su persona que te deja cautivada inmediatamente. Tal vez son sus ojos, su mirada, tan profunda y penetrante, no lo se. Pero fue _ese_ misterio lo que me gustó de él. Eso y su atractivo físico que vino después… Al comienzo no permití que ese gusto que sentía por él pasara a algo mas y me fue muy fácil, ya que nosotros no hablábamos mucho, no mas de lo necesario. Sin embargo, en cuanto regresamos de nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo, las cosas cambiaron.

Levanté la vista levemente, lo suficiente para ver a Yamato sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, de forma distraída. Lo observé por unos momentos, se veía tan lindo de esa manera.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto regresamos del Digimundo. Como era de esperarse, los ocho niños elegidos éramos muy unidos después de ese verano. Siempre ahí para ayudarnos mutuamente, sin importar que. Gracias a todo lo que vivimos en aquel mundo, Yamato logró abrirse más a las personas, especialmente con nosotros. Eso nos agradó mucho, y aunque tratara de negarlo, yo era la mas contenta con su cambio. Pero lo que yo no esperaba y que extrañamente pasó, fue que Yamato se abrió mas conmigo que con cualquiera de los muchachos. Y eso no lo entendía, ya que en el Digimundo casi no hablábamos; era cierto que nos ayudábamos, él me ayudo a salir de aquella oscuridad durante nuestra batalla contra Piedmon, pero fuera de eso, nuestras conversaciones se reducían al mínimo. ¿Entonces por que yo? Nunca se lo cuestioné, claro; temí que eso lo alejara de mí y yo no quería eso. Además el saber que él prefirió confiar en mí, que en alguien más, me alegró mucho. Y fue así que mis sentimientos hacia él comenzaron a crecer lenta y silenciosamente dentro de mí.

_Y sin darme cuenta de ello, ya me había enamorado de él._

Al comienzo no entendí lo que pasaba conmigo, no entendí porque tenía una necesidad casi incontrolable de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Yamato. Yo estaba muy consiente de que él me gustaba y mucho, pero no sabia por que. Digo, seamos honestos, yo pasaba casi todo el día con Taichi, éramos amigos desde que estábamos en Jardín de niños, hubiera sido más razonable que sintiera algo por él, pero nada. ¿Por qué Yamato y no Taichi? No lo sabia; no lo supe entonces y no lo se ahora. Tampoco es como si me importara, no busqué una respuesta a eso, porque no la quería. No realmente. Me gustaba lo que sentía cada vez que estábamos juntos conversando o solo haciéndonos compañía. En ese entonces solo me conformaba con estar a su lado, como su mejor amiga. Además yo no sabia si él me veía como algo más y no me iba a arriesgar a perder su amistad.

Dejé de juguetear con mi lápiz y comencé a escribir inconscientemente.

Todo siguió como siempre, hasta el día en que entramos a la Secundaria; ahí las cosas cambiaron. Dejamos de ser niños y pasamos a ser adolescentes; obviamente nuestros cuerpos empezaron a desarrollarse como debían hacerlo, siguiendo su curso natural. Yamato formó una banda con unos amigos de él y esta se hizo muy popular en muy poco tiempo, obviamente los chicos también se hicieron populares. Siendo Yamato el más popular de todos. Yo noté eso inmediatamente, ya que siempre me encontraba al pendiente de todo lo que se relacionara con él. Casi todas las chicas de la Secundaria estaban interesadas en él, incluso las que eran mayores. Esas chicas formaron un pequeño Fan-club y siempre iban a donde iba Yamato, lo seguían a todas partes. Y empecé a sentir celos, ya que ellas eran más bonitas que yo a mis ojos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que realmente me había enamorado de Yamato, ahí fue cuando admití a mi misma que lo que sentía por él… era amor.

_Esa palabra me asustaba mucho… y creo que aun me asusta un poco._

Digo, es obvio que me asustara. Es decir, por favor, solo tenía trece años. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de trece años sintiera amor por su mejor amigo? Eso no era posible, al menos no en mi razonamiento. Pero por más que trate, no podía evitar sentir celos por las chicas que se le acercaban, o alivio cada vez que él, cortésmente, les decía que lo dejaran en paz. Y digo cortésmente, porque Yamato no era mal educado, al contrario, era todo un caballero… a menos que lo hicieran enfadar, pero eso era remotamente posible. Comencé a preocuparme mas de mi persona, a tratar de verme un poco mas femenina, ya que no quería cambiar mi forma de ser; a Yamato le gustaba mi forma de ser, él me lo había dicho. Me importaba demasiado su opinión sobre mí, pero eso es normal en el estado en que estaba, de chica enamorada.

_Y en el que aun estoy…_

Luego, sucedió algo que me sorprendió mucho. Algo que yo hice, pero que luego descubrí que realmente quería hacerlo. Dejé el equipo de Fútbol y me uní al club de Tenis. Decir que mis amigos se sorprendieron, sería poco, estaban realmente impactados con la noticia. Y era lógico, ellos jamás hubieran esperado eso de mí; _yo_ no hubiera esperado eso de mí. Pero sucedió. Aun así, me apoyaron en mi decisión. Solo faltaba la respuesta de Taichi, quien aun trataba de digerir la noticia, y Yamato, quien no había llegado a la cafetería de la escuela aun. Y cuando Taichi logró digerir toda la noticia, paso lo que tenia que pasar… Puso el grito en el cielo…

**Flash Back…**

"¡QUEEEEEHHHHHH!"

El grito se escuchó en toda la cafetería, si es que no fue en toda la escuela, haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a vernos. Yo estaba sorprendida por su reacción; sabía que mi decisión le iba a molestar un poco, pero jamás creí que tanto.

"¡Sora, tienes que estar bromeando!"- gritó, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

"Pero, Taichi…"- dije, pero él me interrumpió.

"¡No, Sora…! Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes… No renuncies al equipo…"- dijo y rodeó la mesa para arrodillarse junto a mi. "Por favor, Sora, eres mi mejor jugador, no puedes renunciar ahora, no a tres semana de las finales… ¡No puedes!"- suplicó.

Me sentía bastante incomoda, aun mas con toda la cafetería mirándome. "Yo… lo siento, Taichi, pero ya me inscribí en el club y… El equipo no es malo, no creo que el que yo este o no haga la diferencia… los muchachos son buenos y, además, estas tú…"

"¡Pero somos un dúo!... Sora, solo contigo puedo hacer mis jugadas…"- me miró suplicante.

Aun así, no cambie de parecer, yo ya había tomado mi decisión y Taichi tendría que aceptarlo. "Lo siento, Taichi… Pero estoy segura de que puede enseñarle a uno de los chicos para que te ayude a hacer tus jugadas…"

"Sora…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó alguien a nuestro lado, alguien cuya voz yo reconocería en cualquier momento.

Nos volteamos, encontrando a Yamato de pie, con su bandeja del almuerzo en sus manos y con una expresión de absoluta confusión en su rostro. Yo también me encontraría así, si de repente entrara a la cafetería y encontrara a todos los presentes viendo a un Taichi desesperado. Yamato me miró, cuestionando la situación. Yo solo atiné a sonreírle algo apenada y avergonzada por la escena, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó. Taichi al verlo, se levantó de un salto.

"¡Yamato! Amigo, por favor, ayúdame, hazla entrar en razón. Tu puedes hacer que recapacite para que no comenta una locura… ¡No sabe lo que dice!"- dijo exasperado.

Yamato lo miró confundido. "Pero… ¿Qué dice que…?"- dijo confundido, luego volteó a verme. "¿Qué pasa?"

Yo suspiré. "Lo que sucede es que decidí renunciar al equipo de Fútbol y unirme al club de Tenis."- le dije.

"¿Y que hay de malo con eso?"

"¡Como que qué hay de malo con eso!... Yamato estamos a tres semanas de las finales, ella no puede renunciar ahora."

"Taichi, no seas bobo…"- luego volteó a verme y me sonrió. "Sora, no escuches a este tonto, es tu decisión y nosotros la vamos a respetar; Taichi comprenderá tarde o temprano, tú sabes que esta así por la presión de las finales, así que no te preocupes… Además, sabes que sin importar lo que pase, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto."

Yo me ruboricé levemente ante eso. "Gracias…"- le dije.

Taichi lo miró incrédulo. "¿Estas de su lado?"- preguntó.

Yamato lo miró seriamente, luego mostró una media sonrisa. "Claro que si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"¡Ahhh! Pobre de mi…"

Reí ligeramente ante la actitud de mi amigo. A veces era tan infantil…

**... Fin Flash Back.**

Luego de que terminaran las finales, Taichi se disculpó por haberse comportado así. Y todo siguió normal. Disfrutaba mucho jugar Tenis y lo que era aun mejor, mi madre ya no me reprochaba por jugar un deporte poco femenino, ya que el Tenis no lo era.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi nariz; fije mi vista en ella y vi una pequeña gota de sudor recorrerla hasta caer sobre el escritorio. Suspiré suavemente y apoyé mi mentón sobre mi mano, mientras que con la otra seguía escribiendo, no sabia que escribía, solo dejaba que se moviera para pretender que hago mi parte del ensayo y para que Yamato no notara que había estado mirándolo furtivamente. Aun sigue observando el paisaje por la ventana, con esa misma expresión distraída de hace unos momentos.

Como iba diciendo, el Tenis resultó ser el deporte perfecto para mí. Mi relación con Yamato no cambio mucho después de eso, siguió siendo la de mejores amigos. Solo que cuando íbamos al parque, ya no era para ir a jugar, sino para conversar. Hablábamos de nuestros problemas y tratábamos de ayudarnos con eso, a veces hablábamos de nuestros pasatiempos, o a veces de nada en especial. Pero con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se hacían cada vez mas difíciles para mi; mis amor hacia Yamato creía cada día más y más… Y eso me aterraba, temía que llegara el día en que no podría controlarlo y terminaría confesándoselo, haciendo totalmente el ridículo delante de él. Sin embargo, temía mas por su reacción, por su respuesta; temía por una negativa… temía perderlo por no saber controlar lo que sentía.

_Aun temo por eso…_

Cada día me dolía más al estar a su lado, hablarle, hacerle compañía, ayudarle, sin poder decirle lo que sentía. Los días se estaban convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura. Y sus fans no me ayudaban en lo absoluto. Entonces, a comienzos del año dos mil dos, decidí alejarme de él un tiempo, para calmar a mi corazón y controlar mis sentimientos; cosa que me fue bastante difícil. Pero ese tiempo, que iba a ser corto, fue alargándose. Yo sabía que Yamato se había dado cuenta de mi indiferencia hacia él desde un principio, pero quien no lo hubiera hecho. Nosotros éramos muy unidos y que de un momento a otro nos alejáramos era algo entraño. Yamato trataba de hablar conmigo, quería saber que me pasaba, pero yo lo evitaba, y cuando lograba detenerme para hablar, yo lo evadía con excusas tontas. Yo estaba conciente de que le hacia un daño al alejarme de él, y eso me lastimaba mas aun, pero no sabia que mas hacer. Finalmente, Yamato dejó de buscarme y me dejó ser. Y lejos de aliviarme su acción, me dolió aun más.

Unos meses después de mi estúpida decisión y de no hablarnos, ni vernos, como solíamos hacerlo. Lo encontré en el patio de la escuela, durante mi práctica de Tenis…

**Flash Back…**

"Vamos, Sora, se que puedes hacerlo."- dijo mi entrenadora.

Yo suspiré e infundándome ánimos, lancé la pelota al aire y la golpeé con mi raqueta; pero esta vez, en lugar de golpear la malla, salio volando de la cancha. Definitivamente ese no era mi día. Pero para ser honesta, desde que dejé de hablarle a Yamato que no es mi día. Suspiré resignada y volteé a ver a la entrenadora. Le sonreí apenada. Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que ella estaba muy confundida con mi comportamiento, ya que yo nunca había perdido un saque antes. Pero era lógico que nadie lo comprendiera, yo no le había comentado a nadie el por que de mi resiente comportamiento, ni siquiera a Mimi; que a pesar de que ella esta en Estados Unidos, seguimos siendo las mejores amigas.

"Muy bien, Takenouchi, tomate el resto de la tarde libre, no mas entrenamiento para ti por hoy."

"Lo siento…"

"No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, hoy solo no es tu día."

Yo asentí levemente. "Iré por la pelota…"- dije.

La entrenadora negó con la cabeza. "No es necesario, en serio, puedes irte a tu casa; luego enviaré a alguien para que la busque."

"No importa, yo iré."- dije y me alejé corriendo en la dirección en que salio volando la pelota.

Llegué hasta el patio de la escuela, pero no encontraba a pelota. Seguí caminando, más lento que antes, tomándome mi tiempo, después de todo, la entrenadora ya no me necesitaba. Mientras caminaba por el patio, llegué a una parte de este que no había visto antes y que se notaba que no iba mucha gente ahí, por no decir nadie. Era como un pequeño jardín detrás de la escuela, era muy hermoso. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, había alguien ahí. Y era precisamente a quien había estado evitando…

_Yamato…_

Lo hubiera evitado como ya lo había estado haciendo, de no ser que la pelota estaba junto a él. Aunque parecía no haberlo notado, parecía estar dormido. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia él, no quería despertarlo si realmente estaba dormido, tampoco quería que me notara; no me sentía preparada para hablar con él, no aun. Al llegar a su lado, me agaché para recoger la pelota, pero antes de poder ponerme de pie y alejarme lo mas rápido posible de ahí, una mano me detuvo, sujetando mi muñeca. Esta de más decir que me asuste muchísimo. Entonces oí a Yamato reír.

"¡Yamato, por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso!... Me asustaste…"- le dije.

Yamato se sentó, aun riendo. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Me pareció tierno que trataras de no despertarme."

Permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que Yamato volvió a hablar.

"Sora."

"¿Si…?"

Yamato suspiró. "Necesito hablar contigo…"- dijo, y antes de que yo pudiera protestar, él prosiguió. "Por favor."

"Yo… bueno… yo… De acuerdo. Déjame ir por mis cosas."

Yamato asintió y ambos nos pusimos de pie. Fui por mis cosas a la cancha y tras haberle devuelto la pelota a la entrenadora, caminé lentamente a la salida. Ahí estaba Yamato, esperándome; seguramente pensó que escaparía, aunque no lo culpo. Pensé en huir, pero ya estaba cansada de esa situación, así que decidí enfrentar mis problemas. Al llegar a su lado, me sonrió.

"¿Lista?"- preguntó.

Yo solo asentí.

"Bien, entonces, vamos al parque, ahí tendremos mas privacidad."- dijo, mirando un lugar atrás de mi.

Me volteé y vi a sus fans mirándonos, o mejor dicho, _mirándome_ de forma no muy amigable. Me estremecí por completo al sentir algo calido en mi oreja. Yamato estaba muy cerca y yo sabia que si me volteaba, pasaría algo que quizás ninguno de los dos quiere que pase… aun. Así que me quede quieta, mientras mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

_Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala…_

"Iremos a mi lugar secreto… Ellas no podrán encontrarnos ahí…"- me susurró.

Yo solo asentí. Ya no confiaba en mis palabras. Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia el parque a paso velos. Las fans de Yamato nos iban siguiendo, pero iban más lento, seguramente para que no nos diéramos cuenta, aunque ya era muy tarde. Llegamos al parque y Yamato apresuro el paso. Después de dar un par de vueltas, llegamos a un apartado cerca del lago. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, realmente solitario. Era obvio que nadie pasaba por ese lugar del parque.

"Bien…"- comencé, pero no dije mas, no sabia por donde empezar realmente.

"Sora… ¿Estas molesta conmigo?"- dijo Yamato, tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Uh?"

"¿Acaso… hice algo que te molestara?"

Eso si me sorprendió. "¡N-no!... Claro que no, tu no has hecho nada…"

"¿Entonces por que me evitas?"

Permanecí en silencio por un momento, tratando de ordenar mis ideas. "Bueno… yo… Lo siento, Yamato… Se que, probablemente, mi decisión fue egoísta, al no tomar en cuenta como te sentirías tu, pero… Yo no quería ser el motivo de tu distracción… Se que los chicos de la banda piensan que yo te distraigo de tus deberes hacia el grupo… Sin mencionar que, al parecer, no les agrado mucho a tus fans…"- dije y eso era verdad, no _toda_ la verdad, pero aun así lo era.

Y para mi sorpresa, Yamato comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Ay, Sora… ¿Realmente creías eso?..."- pauso un momento para calmar un poco su risa. "Sora, yo no se que te habrán dicho los chico, pero ellos no tienen ningún derecho en entrometerse en mi vida… Además, tu no me distraes, para nada…"- me sonrió.

Se que me iba a decir algo mas, pero lo reemplazó por esa sonrisa. No que me haya quejado.

"Y si te preocupan mis fans, no les des importancia… Yo no forme la banda por la fama y las fans, tú eso lo sabes… Para mi tu eres mas importante que esas niñas que ni siquiera me conocen…"- de pronto, se torno serio. "Sora, no quiero que te alejes de mi… Tú… eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito conmigo… Porque, los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas… ¿verdad?"

Eso era cierto, muy cierto, y parece que yo lo había olvidado. Los amigos siempre están ahí para ti, sin importar que… Yamato es así y yo seré igual con él. Ya que se que si algún día le confieso lo que siento, él no me quitara su amistad.

"Tienes razón, creo que… lo había olvidado."- sonreí.

"Muy bien, entonces, no importa lo que llegase a pasar entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, siempre."

Yo le sonreí.

… **Fin Flash Back.**

Después de eso nos quedamos conversando hasta el anochecer, como no lo hacíamos desde que éramos unos niños. Extrañaba esos tiempos. De repente, tuve un extraño sentimiento, como si… alguien estuviera observándome…

_No puede ser…_

Alcé mi vista un poco, solo para encontrarme con los ojos de Yamato clavados en mi persona. Fijé mi vista en mi trabajo, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de mi. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Jamás esperé que Yamato estuviera observándome. Bueno, tal ves si, él suele hacerlo a menudo, pero es normal, digo es un chico después de todo, los chicos deben mirar a las chicas. Y en ese aspecto también soy culpable, yo también lo he mirado. Pero bueno… Traté de continuar con el ensayo, pero con Yamato mirándome así y con el calor que hay, se me hizo difícil. Además… ¿Quién podría concentrarse en un ensayo en mi situación?

¡Es mas!… ¿Qué chica podría concentrarse en hacer un ensayo estando con un chico como Yamato en su habitación, completamente solos?... Les diré que chica… Ninguna, no hay chica en esta cuidad que sería capas de concentrarse con Yamato delante de ella.

Y al no poder concentrarme, mi mente no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a recordar el pasado… Momentos que yo atesoraba con mucho cariño. Recuerdos del día en que decidí confesarme a Yamato. Aquel día me sentía tan nerviosa.

**Flash Back…**

Biyomon, quien había estado en nuestro mundo por unos cuantos días ya, me había ayudado a darme el valor suficiente para decidirme a hacerle un regalo a Yamato. Aunque al comienzo no sabia que regalarle. Biyomon me había dicho que lo mejor que podía regalarle era algo hecho por mi. Pero además de hacer Ikebana, no sabia hacer muchas cosas. Entonces me vi envuelta en un dilema, pero por suerte Biyomon estaba ahí. Ella me dijo que hiciera algo simple, pero significativo, luego propuso las galletas. Lo que me pareció genial, ya que yo sabía hornear.

"¡Están estupendas, Sora! Ahora démonos prisa, el concierto empieza en una hora, y si no nos apresuramos no tendrás tiempo de hablar con él."- dijo Biyomon.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar, me empujó por la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el concierto. Un gran escenario cerca de la playa. Al llegar ahí ya me estaba arrepintiendo y Biyomon no paraba de insistir en que entrara. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue ella la que me infundió valor para entrar, fue Taichi.

"Sora."

"Taichi…"- dije sorprendida, tratando de ocultar el regalo.

"¿Es eso un regalo?"- me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí.

"¿Es para Yamato?"

No alcance a responder, no que lo hubiera hecho, las palabras no me salían. Justo en ese momento Gabumon abrió la puerta y Biyomon se puso a hablar en forma inoportuna. A veces no sabía si estaba de mi lado, o en mi contra. Pero lo siguiente que oí de Taichi, fue lo que me sorprendió más en esa tarde.

"Ve."

"¿Uh?"

"Anda, ve, Yamato te espera."

"Muy bien…"- le sonreí. "Gracias, Taichi…"

Gabumon me guió hasta la entrada de una sala, me dijo que ahí estaba Yamato. Luego se fue con Biyomon. Estuve ahí parada unos momentos. Luego respiré profundamente y, armándome de valor, llame a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Apareciendo ante mí como si fuera un sueño. Su expresión de sorpresa me dijo que no había estado esperando que yo apareciese por ahí.

"Sora…"

"Hola… Yamato…"

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

"Ahh… Pasa, adelante."- cerró la puerta tras de él y se volteó. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?... Creí que habían decidido juntarse con los chicos a la entrada del escenario."

"Si… Pero yo… quería… uhmm…"- comencé a juguetear con el regalo, sin darme cuenta y eso atrajo la atención de Yamato a mis manos.

"Traes… un regalo…"- no lo había dicho como pregunta, sino como un hecho. "¿Es… para… mi?"

Me había tomado reunir nuevamente todo mi valor y más para mover mi cabeza de forma afirmativa. Extendí mis manos con el regalo, esperando, deseando, que lo aceptara. Yamato lo tomó de mis manos con cuidado, sonriendo ligeramente. No pude evitar, por mas que traté, que el color subiera a mis mejillas.

"Wow… Gracias… Yo… no se que decir… Muchas gracias, Sora."- dijo.

"D-de n-nada…"

"¿Puedo… abrirlo…?"

Yo asentí. Esperé a que abriera el regalo para ver su reacción. Su expresión se torno en una de alegría al ver el contenido de la caja y sentí como el nerviosismo que sentía al no saber si le gustaría mi regalo o no, se esfumo en un instante.

"Son galletas… y con chispas de chocolate… Muchas gracias, Sora. Hacia tiempo que no las comía."- comió una y su sonrisa se amplio. "Están deliciosas, muy ricas."

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado…"

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Yamato aprovechó para acercarse a mí un poco.

"Sora…"- dijo suavemente.

"¿D-dime?"

"¿Por qué me diste este regalo?... ¿Por que a mi?"

Por un momento me había sentido tentada a decirle que solo fue porque él era mi mejor amigo y quería darle ánimos para su concierto; de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Yo había ido con un propósito a ese lugar y ese propósito era confesarle mis sentimientos, no podía echarme para atrás. Tenia que ser fuerte en mis decisiones, tenia que ser consecuente con lo que hacia. No huiría ahora, incluso si él no me correspondiera.

"Porque yo… tu… tu… Tú me gustas… mucho… Yamato…"

Lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás. Yamato se veía sorprendido, por decir lo menos, pero no dio indicios de alguna respuesta que me dijera algo sobre lo que pensara. Y justo cuando iba a responder a mi repentina confesión, una voz desde el pasillo lo interrumpió. Que aun hoy no se si eso fue una bendición o una maldición.

"¡YAMATO-KUN!"

El rostro de Yamato empalideció rápidamente, mostrando una expresión de puro horror. Segundos después, La hermana mayor de Daisuke, Jun, entró en la habitación, colgándose inmediatamente al brazo de Yamato. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Sentí celos, lo admito, pero la gracia de aquella escena no me dejó expresarlos del todo.

"Pe-pe… ¡Pero que haces aquí!... ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Pero, Yamato-kun, yo vine exclusivamente a darte mi regalo! No seas malo…"

"¡No importa, no puedes estar aquí!... ¡Suéltame de una vez!"

Yamato me miró, suplicándome con sus ojos para que lo ayudara, pero yo solo le sonreí apenada. Murmuré un débil _Nos vemos_ y salí de ahí. Afuera me encontré a Gabumon y a Biyomon. Gabumon entró en la habitación para ayudar a su compañero, mientras yo salía de ahí, dirigiéndome hacia el escenario, ya que el concierto iba a comenzar. Ya le había confesado mis sentimientos, no tenia porque quedarme ahí; yo ya había cumplido mi propósito… Lo que sucedería después, seria algo que el tiempo decidiría.

Luego de salir de ahí, me dirigí directamente al escenario, no quería perder mi lugar en primera fila, una ventaja de ser amiga del líder de la banda. Ahí se encontraban Taichi, junto con Koushirou y Jyou. El concierto estuvo bueno, muy bueno; había bastante gente. E incluso si no pudieron terminarlo, estuvo fabuloso. Pero fue una verdadera lastima lo que pasó luego. Un Tyranomon entró arrasando con las murallas y el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse. Me separé de los chicos, pero eso era en lo último en que pensaba entonces; todo lo que hacia era preocuparme por Yamato. Lo busqué por los alrededores con mi vista, pero no lograba verlo. De repente, sentí que alguien colisionó conmigo, haciendo que ambos cayéramos. No sabia si esa persona lo había hecho en forma intencional, o solo fue un accidente al tratar de escapar. Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue una enorme roca caer en el lugar en el que había estado de pie momento antes de que la persona, quien aun seguía sobre mí, me empujara. El extraño(a) se levantó y solo ahí pude ver su rostro. Había sido Yamato, él me había rescatado de lo que hubiera sido una muerte segura.

"Yamato…"

Él no dijo nada, solo me tomó la mano, levantándome al instante. Y en el momento en que estuve de pie frente a él, me abrazó, muy fuerte. Lo sentí temblar ligeramente, o tal vez era yo, ya no lo recuerdo bien. Cuando los escombros empezaron a caer en menos cantidad, Yamato comenzó a correr a la salida, sin soltar mi mano. Al salir nos encontramos con Taichi y los demás; incluyendo a los nuevos elegidos. Los pequeños ya se estaban encargando de los digimons que se encontraba en nuestro mundo. Y nosotros tuvimos que ayudarles, era demasiado para ellos; lo hubiéramos hecho de cualquier manera. Al terminar con aquel problema, acompañamos a Ken hasta la estación del metro que debía tomar para ir a su casa, no fue un problema. Luego de despedirnos cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares. Yo ya no vivía en el mismo complejo departamental que Taichi, así que hubiera tenido que irme sola, pero no fue así; Yamato decidió acompañarme.

"No tenias que acompañarme… en serio."- le dije.

"No te preocupes por eso, además esta de paso a mi casa."

"Mentiroso…"

Yamato rió un poco, disminuyendo la tensión que había. "Muy bien, muy bien, me descubriste… Solo quería acompañarte, es todo."

Permanecimos en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos al complejo departamental en el que estaba viviendo. Yamato quiso acompañarme hasta mi departamento y yo no puse objeción. Nos metimos en el ascensor y esperamos a que llegara al piso que había marcado.

"Gracias…"- le dije, mientras estábamos ahí en el ascensor.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por… salvarme… hace unas horas, después de que tu concierto fuera interrumpido…"

Yamato no dijo nada y yo no seguí insistiendo con el tema. Una vez estuvimos frente a la puerta del departamento, no sabíamos que hacer. Me despedí de él como siempre lo hacia, con un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de poder alejarme, Yamato me tenía prisionera entre sus brazos y, de improviso, me estaba besando. No dude ni un segundo en corresponder el beso y era lógico, eso era precisamente lo que yo quería. Sin embrago, el que él hubiera hecho eso no dejó de sorprenderme. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en ese momento y para cuando había empezado a disfrutar del beso, este ya había terminado. No supe que decir.

"Ahh…"- comencé, pero las palabras no salían.

"Tu… Tú también me gustas… mucho… Sora."- dijo Yamato, levemente ruborizado. "Y… me gustaría… que fueras… mi novia…"

Le sonreí tiernamente, lo abracé e, impulsivamente, lo besé; solo que esa vez si pude disfrutar del beso. Esa había sido mi respuesta y él la comprendió a la perfección. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como me sentí en ese momento. Lamentablemente esa felicidad no duró mucho, ya que al poco tiempo después nos enteramos de algo que realmente nos ponía en una muy complicada situación con uno de nuestros amigos y sabíamos que si continuábamos con nuestra relación, solo acabaríamos lastimando a alguien y a nosotros mismos.

… **Fin Flash Back.**

Realmente eso había sido lamentable, en especial después de enterarnos de que todo había sido un malentendido. Un estúpido rumor. Lancé un suspiro de frustración, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y la agité fuertemente para poder despejar mi mente de esos inoportunos pensamientos. Mi vida no puede ser más injusta ¿verdad?

"¿Ocurre algo, Sora?"- escuché a Yamato decir.

Lo miré y volví a suspirar. "Con esta calor no puedo pensar y así no puedo trabajar."

Yamato solo permaneció en silencio. Así que asumí que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Claro, yo no le había dicho _toda_ la verdad, pero eso no era mentirle, así que estaba bien. Me incliné hacia atrás, estirando los músculos de mi espalda, ya que había empezado a dolerme de tanto estar en una sola posición. De repente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Pero lo ignoré. Hice aquel extraño sentimiento a un lado y me enderecé en el asiento.

"¿Yamato?"- lo llamé, haciéndole dar un salto.

Su acción me sorprendió y mas aun al ver el susto en sus ojos, aunque solo haya sido por un breve momento. ¿Por qué se habría asustado? No se me ocurrió nada. Tal vez estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y yo lo saque abruptamente, podría ser eso. Sin embargo, no le di importancia, aunque si tenia curiosidad por saber que le había ocurrido.

"¿Dime?"- dijo.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"- le pregunté, levantándome lentamente.

Yamato asintió efusivamente. "Agua fría, muy fría… y con hielo, mucho hielo… por favor."- dijo.

"Muy bien. Ahora regreso."- dije y salí de la habitación.

Caminé hacia la cocina tranquilamente. ¿Por qué Yamato quería tanto agua fría y con hielo? Digo, es obvio que es por el calor, pero… ¿Será por algo mas?... No, no podía ser algo mas, seguramente solo eran ideas mías. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en un sin fin de razones del por que de su comportamiento… ¿Tendrá… algo que ver… conmigo?

_Si, claro…Eso quisiera yo…_

Antes de entrar a la cocina, me di cuenta de que había un mensaje en la maquina contestadora. ¿En que momento habían llamado? No hay mucho ruido en el departamento, así que lo hubiera escuchado. Quizás había sido mi madre para saber como íbamos con él ensayo. Me acerqué al aparato y presioné el botón.

_¿Quién habrá sido?_

**_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje._**

_**Piii… Hola, Sora… Yo llamaba para saber como estabas y… bueno, para disculparme… Probablemente crees que es inútil pedirte disculpas después de tanto tiempo, casi seis meses, pero… no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo… Ahora si………… Sora, quisiera saber si… existe alguna posibilidad de que… tú y yo… podamos recuperar lo nuestro… Y eso… Tal vez vaya a verte hoy, no lo se… Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje. Hasta luego… Piii.**_

_Oh no… No, esto no puede estar pasándome… ¿Por qué a mí?_

Volví a escuchar el mensaje, solo para asegurarme de que mis oídos no me hubieran jugado un a mala pasada. Y no lo hicieron. Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona, era de… de Shinji. Y eso no era nada bueno. No. Si a Shinji se le ocurría venir, Yamato lo vería y… seria un desastre. Yo ya no siento nada por Shinji… No, nunca sentí algo por él. El único motivo por el cual acepté ser su novia fue porque en esos momentos necesitaba estar con alguien. Yo me encontraba muy vulnerable, él pudo ser cualquiera. Ya le había disculpado por lo que hizo en la fiesta de Mimi hace seis meses, pero ya no había ninguna posibilidad entre nosotros. Nada. Además, yo se que las cosas entre Yamato y él no andan muy bien. A Yamato nunca le agradó Shinji. Y si viene, seguramente Yamato se enfadará y yo no quiero eso…

¿Y ahora que podía hacer?... ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

_Tengo que pensar en algo…_

Entré en la cocina, tratando de pensar en una solución para el asunto. Yo no quería que Shinji viniera, pero lo mas seguro era que si lo haría. Si Yamato lo veía, seria desastroso. Y no sabia que excusa decirle a Shinji para que no viniera, digo, él sabe que yo tengo los sábados por la tarde libres. Dios, estaba en un gran lío. La última vez que lo vi, que también fue el día que terminó nuestra relación, fue hace seis meses, en la fiesta de Mimi.

Aquel día fue desastroso… Aunque a decir verdad, no lo fue del _todo _desastroso…

**Flash Back…**

Estábamos en la casa de Mimi, todos los elegidos, no faltaba ni uno. Ella había hecho una fiesta y por primera vez estábamos todos, todos y Shinji, que en esos momentos era mi actual novio. Por ese motivo Mimi se había pasado casi toda la tarde reprochando mi decisión de haber llevado a Shinji a la fiesta. Las chicas estábamos en la cocina y Mimi estaba, prácticamente, gritándome. Hikari y Miyako no estaban tan alteradas como Mimi, pero aun así estaban molestas conmigo. Y yo simplemente no lo entendía, es decir ¿que había de malo en que viniera con Shinji? Bien, era cierto que la fiesta era entre amigos y eso, pero las chicas tenían a sus novios ahí también. Pero claro, Mimi no lo contaba, solo porque Taichi, Takeru y Ken eran parte de los elegidos. Y tampoco quería entender que si no venia Shinji, iba a haber problemas en nuestra relación y yo no quería eso. Además, a ningún chico le gustaría que su novia fuera a una fiesta en la cual estaría su ex novio y es por eso que Shinji insistió en venir, ya que no era como si yo estuviera muy a gusto con esta situación.

"¡Aun no lo entiendo, Sora!"

"Mimi, por favor, ya termina con eso. Él ya esta aquí, ya no se puede hacer nada."

"Pero es que esta fiesta era solo para los elegidos… ¡Él no es parte de nuestro grupo!"

Yo suspiré, realmente me estaba fastidiando, me senté en una silla. "Mimi… Era traerlo o no venir."- le dije.

Mimi arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no confía en ti?"

Noté que Hikari y Miyako se habían mantenido al margen de todo, pero yo sabia que si les pedía su opinión, apoyarían a Mimi. Y ya me estaba dando la impresión de que ellas tramaban algo, no se por que.

"No es eso, Mimi… Pero no creo que a algún chico le agrade la idea de que su novia vaya a una fiesta donde va a estar su ex novio."

"No confía en ti."

Yo solo suspiré resignada. "Lo que tu digas. Mejor volvamos a la fiesta ¿si?"- le dije, poniéndome de pie. "Además, no se por que te alteras tanto. No es como si que el hecho de este aquí hubiera arruinado tus planes o algo así."

Mimi permaneció extrañamente callada. Yo la miré atentamente unos momentos, hasta que empecé a entender lo que sucedía. Así que si habían tramado algo. Tomé el silencio de mi amiga como un si.

"Muy bien, Mimi. ¿Qué tramas?"- le dije.

"¿Mm?"- fue su respuesta, junto con una mirada que yo conocía muy bien, la misma que siempre tenia cuando planeaba algo.

Me acerque a ella. "No te hagas la inocente, conozco esa mirada, Mimi."

"No se de que hablas, Sora."- dijo, seriamente. "Será mejor que regresemos con los chicos, antes de que se beban todo."- se volteó hacia la puerta. "Y te diré algo, Sora, si Shinji quiere quedarse, que se quede, pero que después no se queje."- y con eso, salio de la cocina.

_¿Qué no se queje?_

Hikari y Miyako se disponían a salir, pero yo las detuve.

"¿Hikari, Miyako?"- las llamé.

"¿Si?"- dijo Miyako.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sora?"- le siguió Hikari.

"¿Hay algo que quieran decirme, algo… de lo que no este enterada?"- cuestioné, alegremente.

Ellas se miraron nerviosas, lo que me dio a entender que si ocultaban algo.

"No, nada."- dijo la menor Yagami, Miyako asintió para corroborar su respuesta.

"¿Están seguras?"

"Por supuesto, Sora."- dijo Hikari.

"Si. ¿Por qué habríamos de ocultarte algo?"- dijo Miyako.

Yo las miré en forma suspicaz. "No lo se. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?"- les dije.

Las niñas sonrieron nerviosas, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina. Yo solo las seguí. Estaba segura de que me ocultaban algo. Y no sabía por que, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que Mimi era la responsable de aquello. Al entrar en la sala, vi que todos estaban sentados en un circulo, bueno, todos menos Yamato, que se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

"Apresúrate, Sora, ya vamos a comenzar."- dijo Taichi.

Yo asentí y me acerqué a ellos. Shinji tomó mi mano al pasar por su lado, por un momento lo había olvidado.

"Sora, amor, siéntate a mi lado."- me dijo.

Obedecí, más por compromiso que por gusto. Taichi se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio al sentarme, pero se movió más de lo necesario. No entendí a que se debió eso, pero luego comprendí por que. Yamato se sentó junto a mí, en el lugar que Taichi había dejado libre, lo cual me provocó un nerviosismo incomprensible. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, si éramos solo amigos? No lo sabia, pero supe inmediatamente que a Shinji no le gusto mucho eso, puesto que empezó a lanzarle mirada asesinas al rubio. Aunque Yamato también expresó su disgusto, de forma mas sutil claro, pero eso era debido a que mi rubio amigo era un experto en ocultar los sentimientos.

"Muy bien."- comenzó Mimi. "Jugaremos a _Verdad o Castigo_. Cada uno de nosotros hará girar esta botella y la persona a la que apunte tendrá que responder o hacer todo lo que el que giró la botella le diga. ¿Están todos de acuerdo con eso?"

Todos los demás asintieron. Mimi luego miró exclusivamente a Shinji.

"¿Estas de acuerdo en jugar a esto, Takamura, sin importar que?"- le preguntó.

Tuve un extraño presentimiento, no uno malo, solo extraño. Iba a decirle a Shinji que lo mejor seria irse, pero él se me adelantó y le respondió a Mimi.

"Por supuesto."

Y así el juego comenzó y conforme avanzaba la hora, mas nerviosa me sentía, ya que aquel presentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Todos nos divertíamos mucho, ante las preguntas y las cosas que teníamos que hacer. Yo solo elegía _Castigo_, ya que no quería enfrentarme a preguntas vergonzosas. Afortunadamente solo me habían tocado desafíos fáciles, ningún reto, por lo que ya me estaba aburriendo. Miré de reojo a Yamato y pude ver que se encontraba igual que yo, a pesar de que reía con frecuencia. Me acerqué un poco mas a él y, en un acto involuntario, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Aburrido?"- cuestioné.

Yamato suspiró. "Algo… Solo espero que me den un verdadero reto."

Reí ligeramente y seguí observando a Daisuke tratar de mantener de cabeza por el tiempo que le habían estimado, ese había sido su reto. De repente me di cuenta en la posición en la que me encontraba con Yamato, yo recargada sobre su hombro. Pero cuando quise enderezarme, sentí que él tenía su cabeza sobre la mía. Me aseguré de que Shinji no estuviera mirando y al ver que estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose, suspiré aliviada. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas a la botella; de enterarnos de algunas cosas vergonzosas de Jyou y Koushirou; de reír por las ocurrencias de Daisuke; de ver unas tiernas escenas entre Ken y Miyako, Takeru y Hikari; y de ver la faceta de hermano sobre protector de Taichi, era el turno del moreno para girar la botella de nuevo.

"Bien, aquí va."- dijo y giró la botella.

Todos veían expectantes aquel objeto de vidrio, que cada vez giraba más lento, mas lento, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo, apuntando hacia nuestra dirección, es decir, la de Yamato y la mía. Todos no miraron sorprendidos, pero fue Shinji el que mas lo demostró, eso era obvio. Yamato y yo nos incorporamos hasta quedar sentado correctamente en nuestros respectivos lugares. Y antes de ver a cual de los dos había apuntado la botella, vi que Mimi sonreía con algo de complicidad.

"Yamato."- dijo Taichi, sonriendo de la misma forma en que Mimi lo hacia.

Solo entonces me percaté que la botella apuntaba hacia él, efectivamente. Sin embargo, Yamato no parecía sorprendido, de hecho sonreía de medio lado, como esperando el reto de Taichi, y sabiendo, por experiencia propia, que aquel reto, seria un verdadero desafió. Entonces, de la nada, comencé a sentir ese nerviosismo de nuevo.

"¿Verdad o Castigo?"

"… Castigo."

Y Taichi sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando esa repuesta. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en que le iba a pedir a Yamato que hiciera, pero yo lo conocía muy bien y sabia que eso era solo para ponernos nerviosos… y lo estaba logrando.

"Muy bien, Yamato… Tu castigo será… que… beses a Sora."- dijo.

No podía creerlo. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?... ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso y en frente de Shinji? Yo estaba completamente impactada, Shinji se encontraba furioso y Yamato… Yamato solo sonreía confiadamente, no mostrando ninguna clase de incomodidad. El resto solo sonreía inocentemente, demasiado inocente para mi gusto.

_Así que esto era lo que estaban planeando…_

"¡No voy a permitir eso!"

Nos volteamos a ver a Shinji sorprendidos, se veía completamente furioso. Taichi solo lo observaba sin inmutarse. Y fue Mimi la que hablo.

"Lo lamento mucho, Takamura, pero reglas son reglas y Yamato debe cumplir su castigo… Además tu aceptaste jugar a esto sin importar que, ahora no te quejes."

"Pero…"

"Nada de pero… ¿Yamato?"- volteó a mirar al rubio.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema."

Mimi sonrió. "¿Sora?"

Pensé un momento antes de responder, era verdad que habíamos aceptado jugar, sin importar que. "Supongo que… no hay problema… es solo un juego."

Mimi y Taichi sonrieron triunfales.

"Muy bien, dado que lo involucrados no tienen objeción, continuaremos. Por favor chicos, pónganse de pie."- dijo Taichi, nosotros obedecimos. "Será un beso que deberá durar por lo menos tres minutos, sin hacer trampa. Y ya que Shinji esta aquí, apagaremos la luz para que no se sienta incomodo."- caminó hacia el interruptor. "Bien… ¡comiencen!"- y con eso apagó la luz. "Cuando hayan pasado tres minutos, encenderé la luz."

Yo estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero no sabia si se debía a que Yamato debía besarme o a que Shinji supiera que nos íbamos a besar. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer o decir algo, sentí como una mano sujetaba mi mentón y, seguidamente, sentí una sutil presión sobre mis labios. Ya era un hecho, Yamato me estaba besando. Al comienzo no sabia que hacer. ¿Debía corresponderle o tal vez no? No lo sabía. Yamato deslizo sus manos hasta mi cintura, abrazándome hacia su cuerpo e intensificando el beso. Fue entonces que me percate que la llama de mi amor por Yamato, que había estado oculta, esperando pacientemente en lo más profundo de mi corazón, se reavivo con aquel beso. Y sin dudarlo un segundo más, correspondí el beso, de la misma forma en que Yamato lo hacía. Y me sentí feliz, por primera vez desde nuestro rompimiento, me sentí feliz. El mundo alrededor de nosotros ya no me importo mas, solo éramos nosotros, Yamato y yo.

Aun podía escuchar a lo lejos a Taichi contar los condenados minutos, pero no prestaba atención realmente. Toda mi concentración estaba en el rubio al que besaba en esos momentos. Conforme avanzaban los segundos, los besos se hacían más y más apasionados. Había extrañado tanto sus besos. Escuché a alguien gritar _¡Tres!_ y se encendió una luz. Aun así, Yamato y yo no nos detuvimos. El silencio cayó a nuestro alrededor y se prolongó bastante. Pero luego, un grito hizo que Yamato y yo nos separáramos rápidamente.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, SORA!"

Me alejé de Yamato, ligeramente asustada y extremadamente ruborizada. No podía creer lo que había pasado y por la expresión que tenían mis amigos, ellos tampoco. Miré a Yamato de forma nerviosa, me sentía igual de nerviosa que la vez que me declaré, quizás más. Él solo me miraba tranquilamente, con una expresión neutra en su rostro, pero pude ver un sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad en sus ojos. Luego de, al fin, reaccionar, me volteé en la dirección de la que había provenido aquel grito de furia. Y, como era de esperarse, vi a Shinji mirándonos, a Yamato y a mí precisamente, con resentimiento. Estaba muy enfadado. No dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, tomo sus cosas y salió. Me sentí terrible, no por que Shinji se haya ido, sino porque sentía que había jugado con sus sentimientos; me acababa de dar cuenta de que aun amaba a Yamato y sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Debía cortar por lo más sano, terminar mi relación con Shinji y dejar aquella farsa. Así que lo seguí y al salir del departamento de Mimi, me lo encontré ahí.

"Shinji…"- comenzó, pero él me interrumpió.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sora?"- cuestiono dolido.

No supe que decirle para no herirlo, pero eso ya era inevitable, cualquier cosa que yo dijera lo iba a herir y no iba a mentir para no hacerlo, no seria justo. "Era el castigo y…"

"¡Pero no era _tu_ castigo, Sora¡Era el de Ishida!"- gritó.

Me estaba incomodando, Shinji jamás me había gritado así antes, de hecho jamás había gritado antes, ni a mi, ni a nadie; él siempre fue tan tranquilo y callado, siempre pasivo. Y al verlo así en esos momentos, me desconcertaba por completo.

"No fue para tanto…"

"¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?... ¡Claro que lo fue! No me importaría si hubieras besado a alguien mas, alguien con quien no tuviste nada antes, pero… ¡Besaste a tu ex!"- volvió a gritar. "Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera pareció importarte el que yo estuviera ahí. Porque no puedes negarlo, Sora, sabes que lo disfrutaste."

Shinji tenia razón, si lo había disfrutado, eso era lo que había anhelado desde que rompimos. "Lo siento…"- murmuré.

"¿Lo sientes? Con sentirlo no arreglaras nada, Sora."

Eso sobrepaso el limite de mi paciencia, yo ya me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado así, pero se estaba sobrepasando. "¿Y que quieres que haga?... ¿Qué me arrodille a tus pies, rogándote perdón?"

"No."- respondió tajantemente, luego gruño. "¡Todo esto es culpa de ese rubio desgraciado, siempre esta haciendo mi vida un infierno!"

"Shinji, espera un momento…"

"¡Primero llega a la escuela y me quita mi popularidad… y ahora quiere quitarme lo que me pertenece!"

Yo no pensaba soportar que él me tratara como un objeto. "Yo no te pertenezco, ni a ti, ni a nadie."- dije tranquila, pero firmemente.

Shinji se volteo bruscamente, ya que me había estado dando la espalda, mirándome de una forma amenazadora. Se acercó a mí, tomándome de un brazo fuertemente. "Tu eres mía. ¿Me oyes? Mía y de nadie mas, y si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará."

Me solté de su agarre. "Yo jamás estaría con alguien que me trata como un objeto… Lo siento mucho, Shinji, pero creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo terminemos; no tiene caso seguir con esta relación, yo no siento nada por ti, nunca lo sentí."- le dije, sin mas rodeos.

Shinji me miró duramente. "Es por él ¿verdad? Es por ese _bastardo_ que terminas conmigo, para así volver con él."- dijo en un tono molesto, era obvio que trataba de controlar su enojo, sin mucho resultado.

"Bueno, tal vez si, tal vez tengas razón. Y no te atrevas a hablar así de Yamato de nuevo."- dije en su defensa, ya me había molestado de su actitud.

"¡Pero es la verdad! Él no es mas que un desgraciado que solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas."

"¡No es cierto! No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso, ni siquiera lo conoces. ¡Yamato es diez veces mejor persona de lo que jamás serás!"

Sabia muy bien que me había pasado un poco, pero Shinji ya me tenia harta. Y para mi sorpresa y horror, él no dijo nada, solo se me acercó peligrosamente y alzo su mano, dispuesto a golpearme. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca vino. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aun temiendo lo que Shinji podría hacer, pero para mi sorpresa y gran alivio, al abrir mis ojos completamente, me encontré mirando la bien formada espalda de Yamato. Parpadeé un par de veces, aun sorprendida. Yamato tenía sujetado a Shinji de sus muñecas, lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado.

"Si le pones un dedo encima, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu miserable vida."- escuche a Yamato decir.

Shinji se soltó, claramente humillado y se fue de ahí. Yamato se volteó a verme con preocupación. No dijo nada, pero su mirada decía aquella silenciosa pregunta. Así que le sonreí agradecida, mostrándole así que me encontraba bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Mimi salio en ese momento y me abrazo. Yamato, no queriendo ser inoportuno, entró al departamento.

"Sora, lo siento mucho."- me dijo.

"No tienes por que, Mimi. Mi relación con Shinji nunca fue del todo buena, al menos no para mí. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano."- le dije, para que no se sintiera culpable.

"No, escúchame, Sora… Yo… Yo planeé todo esto…"

"¿tu planeaste mi rompimiento con Shinji?"

"¡No! Bueno, si… Algo así, digamos que tengo gran parte de la culpa."

"Explícate."

Mimi me miro nerviosamente y suspiró. Seguramente pensaba que yo estaba molesta, pero la verdad era que no lo estaba, de hecho, me sentía muy bien.

"Bueno, la verdad es que… Yo insistí en hacer esta fiesta para que tú pudieras pasar más tiempo a solas con Yamato y así darte cuenta de que aun lo amas, entonces volverías con él…"- pausó un momento. "Tu sabes que Shinji nunca me agradó, menos aun cuando me dijeron lo que le hizo a su antigua novia… Pero esa no es la razón por la cual yo quería que rompieras con él, Sora… yo veía que no eras feliz con él, pero si lo fuiste con Yamato, por eso hice todo esto, para ver feliz a mi mejor amiga de nuevo."

Le sonreí. "Mimi, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta contigo, en serio. De hecho creo que hiciste lo correcto, si no hubieras hecho esto, quizás jamás hubiera encontrado el valor para romper con Shinji. Tu sabes que no me gusta herir a las personas."

"Muchas gracias, Sora."

Y así entramos al departamento, continuando con la fiesta. Ciertamente yo me sentía mas tranquila, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Claro esta que después de aquel beso, el cual se repetía a cada segundo en mi mente, ya no podía ni mirar a Yamato a la cara, no podía con los nervios. Afortunadamente, él no trato de hablarme durante esa noche y creo que fue lo mejor.

… **Fin Flash Back.**

Oh si. Sin duda ese será un día que ninguno de nosotros olvidara. Suspiré nuevamente. Ya tenía todo listo para regresar a la habitación. El agua estaba muy fría y como Yamato me había pedio, tenía mucho hielo. Puse hielo en una fuente aparte, solo por si acaso. Coloque las cosas en una bandeja y salí de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación. Al llegar ahí, entré silenciosamente, era una suerte el que haya dejado la puerta abierta. Pero al entrar, me encontré con una escena que casi me hizo soltar la bandeja, derramando un poco de agua ante aquel brusco movimiento. Yamato se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, dándome la espalda. Estaba sin su camiseta, lo cual me permitía ver su bien formada espalda detalladamente. Caminé hacia el escritorio casi por inercia y deposite la bandeja ahí. No podía quitar mi vista de Yamato, era… él era tan… tan… perfecto. Casi hipnotizada caminé cuidadosamente hacia el, no quería interrumpirlo. Me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente; cada músculo, cada detalle de su persona, me tenia absolutamente fascinada, no podía negarlo. Observé sus hombros, anchos e imponentes; sus brazos, fuerte y acogedores, que cada vez que me abrasaban me sentía tan protegida y segura; su espalda, amplia y fornida, tan varonil; su… ahhh… Todo su atractivo cuerpo me enloquecía, era tan masculino, tan macho. Yamato era el sueño de hombre de cada chica en Odaiba, por su atractivo físico. Pero para mí, que lo conozco mejor que nadie, él es el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer.

Volví a suspirar, eso ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre para mí. Acerqué una de mis manos a su espalda, sin llegar a tocarlo, quería sentir su calor… ese calor que hace ya tanto tiempo me envolvía cada vez que me sentía mal o deprimida, o simplemente por que así lo quería. Y aun me envuelve en ocasiones, solo que no es lo mismo que era antes. Me alejé un poco, para pensar con claridad.

"Yamato…"- lo llamé suavemente, pero no pareció escucharme. "Yamato."- volví a intentar, pero nada. Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente, algo que, estaba segura, llamaría su atención.

Llevé mis manos a sus costados y sin previo aviso, empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Su respuesta fue inmediata y, aunque trató de resistirse, comenzó a reír. Hubo momentos en que trató, inútilmente debo decir, de controlar su risa, pero no le funcionó. Sabía que no había sido justo, yo sabía que Yamato era muy sensible a los costados de su abdomen, y aproveche eso, pero no importaba, oírlo reír así valía la pena. Después de unos momentos empecé a reír con él, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Yamato comenzó a descender al piso, tratando de liberarse de mi ataque, pero yo le seguí. Y antes de darme cuenta, ambos estábamos en el piso riéndonos, yo sobre su espalda. Hasta que finalmente, Yamato se rindió.

"¡Ya!... ¡Me… rindo!... ¡Me rindo, me rindo!"- exclamó.

Yo no me detuve ante eso, pero si dentro de unos momentos. Me encontraba algo cansada de tanto reír, Yamato también lo estaba. Mi rubio amigo respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La última vez que oí a Yamato reír así, éramos solo unos niños que no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera jugar. De eso hacía años. Me apoyé sobre sus hombros y respiré profundamente.

"Hace años que no te oía reír así."- le dije.

"Si… Supongo que hace tiempo que no tenía un buen motivo para reír así… Pero, hey, eso no fue justo."- dijo.

Y sin previo aviso, se levantó conmigo aun en su espalda. Me aferré a él con fuerza, un poco asustada, no porque pensara que Yamato me dejaría caer, de hecho, se que no lo haría, fue solo que su movimiento tan repentino me tomó por sorpresa.

"Se que… no fue justo… Pero en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale."- dije. "Ya puedes bajarme."

Yamato obedeció y me depositó en el piso, luego se volteo hacia mí. "Aun así…"- dijo.

"Fue tu culpa… Yo te estuve llamando por un buen tiempo y tú no me contestabas… Tenia que hacer algo para llamar tu atención ¿no?"- dije y caminé hacia el escritorio. Serví un vaso con agua y volteé a verlo. "¿No querías agua?"- le pregunté, ofreciéndole un vaso.

Yamato suspiró en signo de resignación, sonreí ante eso. Se acercó a mí y tomó el vaso, bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago. No pensé que estuviera tan sediento.

"Al parecer si."- comenté, sonriendo divertida.

Yamato me miró avergonzado. "Gracias."- dijo.

Volvimos a nuestros deberes. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que había escrito la palabra Yamato por toda la hoja. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, ya que me traía situaciones vergonzosas. Boté la hoja y me dispuse a trabajar. Gracias a que ya me encontraba mas refrescada por el agua, pude continuar con el ensayo. Aun no entendía como se le ocurrió esto al maestro, si se suponen que los ensayos son cortos. Debe de estar muy resentido con Yamato después de todo. Al cabo de unas dos horas, más o menos, ya había terminado mi parte. Me serví otro vaso de agua, el ultimo debo agregar, ya que Yamato se había bebido casi todo el jarrón, pero bueno, que vamos a hacerle. Aun tenía algo de calor, así que tomé uno de los hielos extra que había traído y sin perder mas tiempo, lo pasé por mi cuello. Sentí la frescura recorrer mi cuerpo, era tan relajante. Estuve así varios minutos, hasta que de repente sentí como una corriente eléctrica bajaba por mi espalda. Abrí los ojos de golpe, aquella sensación era muy fuerte y me estaba incomodando. Alce mi vista para ver de qué se trataba, solo para encontrarme con la mirada penetrante de Yamato, quien me observaba descaradamente. Sin embargo, no me molesté en lo absoluto, de hecho me asusté un poco. La expresión de su rostro, lo que mostraban sus ojos, era algo que jamás había visto en Yamato. Nunca hubiera esperado verlo tampoco, mucho menos cuando me observara a mí.

Eso me asustaba, pero extrañamente también me gustaba.

_Oh Dios…_

_**Tsuzuku…**_


	3. III: Burning in Fire! Get me some Ice!

**Hola a todos!!! He vuelto y con el ultimo capitulo de este fic, si lo se, triste, pero tenia que llegar a su fin, y este es el fin.**

**Han pasado... casi 6 meses, cielos, no tengo perdon de dios!! Pero bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo, en serio.**

**Y una advertencia, este fic no es lemon, ya veran por que les digo esto. Ademas de que hay una escena que involucra Yamato, Sora y una ducha, XD, no digo mas, tienen que leerlo por su cuenta.**

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic. Disfruten!!!**

* * *

**  
Chapter two:**

"**_Burning in Fire! Get me some Ice!"_**

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

**--------- Author's P.O.V. ----------**

Dios dijo: "Hágase el silencio."

… Y el silencio se hizo…

Tanto así, que era casi sofocante, aun más sofocante que el calor.

Por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse en el acto, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a mover un solo músculo, ambos temiendo que si lo hacían despertarían de un sueño… un hermoso sueño (para uno de ellos). Estaban paralizados por sus propias emociones. Y una parte de ellos deseaba que en realidad estuvieran soñando, mientras que la otra… bueno, la otra parte de ellos no sabía que pensar… no que estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo, debido a su actual estado.

Tras unos momentos de total y absoluto silencio, Sora empezó, lentamente, a volver en sí, saliendo de su temporal estupor. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de así poder comprender del todo lo que veían sus ojos. Yamato estaba aun ahí, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, mirando descaradamente cada parte (visible) de ella, tomándose su tiempo, como si los minutos no transcurrieran en lo absoluto, como si nada más que ella importara para él. Ante ese pensamiento, algo se removió dentro de Sora, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y que los colores subieran a su rostro. No, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ahora, tenía que averiguar que le ocurría a su amigo (a pesar de que se hacía una idea _muy_ clara de que le podía haber pasado). Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a sacar a Yamato de su… pequeño ensimismamiento.

'Es mas como una pequeña fantasía _no_ tan pequeña…' pensó la pelirroja.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta en el momento en que esos ojos azules (que aun seguían recorriendo su cuerpo) se enfocaron en los de ella. En ese instante, Sora podía haber jurado ver pasión, una pasión que (era obvio) el muchacho había estado conteniendo hace mucho tiempo (ya que la magnitud en que se mostró ese sentimiento la impresionó, por decir lo menos) y deseo, un deseo ya incontenible; pero también vio algo más, otro sentimiento, que antes había sido difícil para ella descifrarlo y que en ese momento lo vio con claridad… Esos zafiros, además de pasión, expresaban amor… un amor profundo y sincero. Y ese último sentimiento fue el que más la cautivó, y el que le impidió hablar. Sin embargo, también la dejó totalmente confundida.

'Sé lo que vi… Estoy segura que lo vi, pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta ahí?' pensó.

Los ojos de Yamato, por otro lado, seguían con su incansable tarea de observar; siguiendo todas y cada una de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde el mentón de Sora, pasando por su cuello, atravesando su pecho, hasta que se perdían entre sus adorables senos. No perdían detalle alguno. Y mientras más la veían sus ojos, más la deseaba su cuerpo. A Yamato ya no le importaba ser descubierto, no que se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado observando como para percatarse de que su mirada ponía a Sora cada vez más nerviosa. El muchacho tragó duro, sintiendo levemente cómo una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su frente, deslizándose por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su mentón. Su mente hacía lo imposible para controlar a su cuerpo, que le exigía a gritos a la muchacha delante de él, hacía lo inhumano para controlar sus locas hormonas (que ya se encontraban fuera de control) y sus (igualmente) descontrolados sentimientos. Todos aquellos factores que estaban en su contra, empezaron a atacarlo todos a la vez, dificultándole más y más pensar con claridad. Su razón solo le gritaba que saliera de esa habitación, corriera al baño, se metiera a la ducha tal y como estaba y dejara correr el agua fría sobre él, ya que no había otro método de calmarse. Mientras que su instinto solo le decía, pacientemente, una cosa, que, irónicamente, resultaba ser mucho más tentadora que una ducha de agua fría; este le decía: BÉSALA. MUÉSTRALE LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba seguro de una cosa; si ella hacía o decía algo, lo que fuera, él ya no tendría control sobre sí mismo.

Era tan intensa la batalla que se desataba dentro de él, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Sora dejó su lugar frente a él, hasta que ésta estuvo a un paso de tocar su mejilla.

**-------------------**

Sora seguía consumida en su confusión, hasta que volvió a sentir un fuerte escalofrió, desviando su atención hacia el joven frente a ella, quien, nuevamente, escrutaba su cuerpo de forma descarada, como si no hubiera un mañana. La pelirroja se removió en su asiento, sintiendo la incomodidad surgir en ella ante la intensa mirada de su _amigo_. Y no es que le molestara, de hecho, estaba empezando a encontrar (un poco) gratificante el que la mirara así. A pesar de su inicial temor (que no fue más que su inicial satisfacción), estaba empezando a disfrutar esa mirada… Y muy a su pesar (y eso era _solo_ debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma), comenzó a revivir las pocas fantasías, que alguna vez imaginó en estos últimos meses, sobre Yamato y ella haciendo cosas que se podían denominar de cualquier manera, _menos_ inocentes. Sintió un calor subir a su rostro, cubriéndolo de un rojo intenso, al revivir uno de sus sueños más osados. No le gustaba la idea de fantasear de esa manera con su rubio amigo, al menos no del todo, porque tenía que admitir que sus fantasías eran bien placenteras, pero sentía que no era correcto. Aun así ¿quién podía culparla? No es como si ella lo hiciera a propósito, no tenía control sobre su mente en esos momentos. Volvió a enfocarse en su acompañante, solo para intensificar su rubor…

Yamato estaba, prácticamente, desnudándola con sus ojos.

'Y si realmente lo hiciera, no es mucho lo que tendría que sacar, ya que no es mucho lo que me cubre por el momento…' pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza casi al instante en que ese pensamiento se materializó. 'No, Sora, no pienses en eso, solo empeorará las cosas… Ahora solo debes sacar a Yamato de su trance y… luego buscar algo que te cubra más… sin importar el calor…'

Con una leve afirmación, Sora se levantó de su lugar y rodeó lentamente el escritorio. Yamato no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, pero tampoco parecía haberse percatado del todo que ella se había levantado de la silla. Sora dio un profundo respiro y, lentamente, casi temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder, acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla del rubio. Y justo antes de establecer contacto con su piel, Yamato abrió sus ojos enormemente, saliendo de su trance, y saltó de la silla hacia atrás, tropezando con la misma y cayendo estrepitosamente al piso; su reacción fue tan repentina que Sora dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sin embargo, por una décima de segundo logró ver claramente temor en esos ojos azules, que no duró mucho, ya que luego pasó a ser nerviosismo, y no entendió por qué.

'¿A qué le teme?' pensó confundida y decidió aclarar lo que pasaba. "¿Yamato?"- le llamó preocupada, mientras lo veía ponerse de pie.

Yamato solo pudo hacer levemente una mueca de dolor al oír su voz, alejándose lentamente de ella, como si temiera de lo que ella pudiera hacerle (cuando, en realidad, era temor a lo que él podría hacer); y para que las cosas se le hicieran aun mas difíciles, ella estaba preocupada por él. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, mientras guardaba su distancia. Sabía que cualquier paso en falso de su parte, cualquier roce que ellos tuvieran, por más mínimo que fuera, le ocasionaría perder el control y él estaría sobre ella tal y como un náufrago hambriento lo estaría sobre un suculento banquete.

'Solo se cuidadoso y mantén tu distancia.' se dijo mentalmente.

"¿Yamato, estás bien?"- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, acercándose un poco a él y como respuesta, el muchacho se alejó. '¿Qué le pasa?'

El rubio asintió efusivamente, no confiaba en su voz; no quería arriesgarse a cometer el error de decir algo indebido o inoportuno (especialmente si se trataba de sus sentimientos), ya que él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Sora solo lo veía como su amigo del alma.

"¿Seguro? Porque te veo algo incomodo y estas actuando extraño."- dijo suavemente, una genuina preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, así como en su voz. "Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte solo dímelo."- comentó, acercándose aun mas al muchacho.

'Me ayudarías bastante si te alejaras de mí en estos momentos.' pensó, pero sabía que no podía decirle eso, heriría sus sentimientos y ella solo se preocupaba por él. "S-si, e-es-estoy b-bien."- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero sin éxito.

Yamato siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió la pared, entonces comenzó a sudar; estaba atrapado, ya no podría alejarse más de Sora y ésta, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de alejarse, puesto que aun no se detenía. Se pegó aun más a la pared cuando su amiga se detuvo a solo unos escasos centímetros de él, podía sentir claramente el calor que emanaba de ella y eso solo hacía la situación mucho peor.

Sora miraba al muchacho rubio con preocupación, sabía que algo estaba mal y quería ayudar. Levantó una de sus manos, con intenciones de tocar el rostro de Yamato, para ver si éste tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo, pero ni siquiera llegó a rosarle la piel cuando un grito de pánico la detuvo.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Sora miró a su amigo algo asustada por su repentino grito de pánico. ¿A qué se debía? No lo sabía, solo podía observar a Yamato cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, mientras ponía sus brazos delante de él, como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

"No me toques. No… me toques. No me… toques. No me toques."- balbuceó Yamato, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. "No… me… toques… ¿Sora?"- dijo, su preocupación surgiendo al ver la repentina mirada de dolor de su amiga.

Sora, mientras lo observaba, comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de la actitud que había tomado su amigo en esos últimos momentos. Y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, una dolorosa conclusión.

Respiró con dificultad, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se aproximaban. "Oh, entiendo…"- dijo suavemente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho. "Entiendo… Yo… lamento esto… Lamento haberte confundido tanto, Yamato…"- se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio. "Lamento no ser quien tu esperabas…"- susurró tristemente.

Yamato la miró confundido y se acercó un poco a ella, aun sin llegar a tocarla. "Sora… de… ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Sora, sin embargo, no lo escuchó. "Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que esa mirada era para _mí_…"- susurró.

Yamato le dio un leve golpecito al hombro de la chica, solo para llamar su atención. "¿Qué mirada?"- preguntó, sintiéndose incomodo ante la proximidad de ambos.

Sora olvidó su tristeza y su dolor al oír aquella pregunta y sintió un inexplicable enojo. "¡Esa mirada de deseo que tenías minutos atrás, cuando me mirabas de manera _descarada_ y lo digo literalmente!"- gritó, volteándose hasta quedar de pie frente a él, nuevamente, solo había unos escasos centímetros entre ellos.

Yamato se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo la había mirado así…? Bueno eso era obvio, lo había hecho casi todo el tiempo desde que entraron al departamento, pero cuando había sido tan notorio… Quizás había sido cuando… Se maldijo por dentro. Si, había sido durante ese breve momento después de verla refrescarse con el hielo. Aun así, estaba casi seguro que no había sido _tan_ descarado… ¿o sí?... No lo recordaba, tampoco es como si hubiera estado pensando claramente en ese instante.

'Maldición…' pensó. "Sora…"- dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

"Seguramente no era a mí a quien viste en ese momento, sino que era una de esas… esas… esas… esas _rameras_ con las que sales a _divertirte_. Probablemente esta calor sofocante te jugó una mala pasada y te hizo ver algo que no era…"- dijo Sora, su enojo ya extinguido. "Si, seguramente fue el calor…"- susurró, bajando la mirada.

"¡No!"- exclamó Yamato, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara. "¡No es lo que tú piensas, Sora!... Yo… yo no estaba viendo a nadie más que a ti…"- el muchacho se detuvo, dándose lentamente cuenta de las palabras que acababa de decir, palabras que eran casi una declaración.

Sora se ruborizó justo en el instante en que las palabras abandonaron esa boca que la tenía obsesionada, sin creer lo que aquella frase significaba.

"Sora, yo… yo… ehh… esto, bueno…"

"Yamato…"

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación por los siguientes minutos, en donde Yamato se vio nuevamente acorralado en la pared. Ninguno de los dos había establecido contacto físico aun; Sora, porque se sentía muy nerviosa por el momento, y Yamato, porque trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Finalmente, fue Yamato quien rompió con el silencio y habló (sin importarle lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz en ese instante).

"Sora… escucha, yo… solo estaba pensando en ti, así que… no pienses algo equivocado… Ahh… Sora, necesito estar solo unos minutos para… calmarme y aclarar mi mente…"- dijo. "Y no es por ti, en serio… Pero ahora no puedo pensar claramente y no podre explicarte bien lo que me pasa, por eso… necesito aire."- se apresuró a agregar, cerrando sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Sora no lo escuchó, o solo eligió ignorarlo, porque en vez de alejarse de él, se acerco aun más y sin previo aviso, tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo besó. Yamato se paralizó por completo al sentir los tibios labios de Sora sobre los suyos. No se atrevió a mover ni un musculo, por temor a perder la poca razón que le quedaba, pero eso no le serviría de mucho. Con la misma rapidez con la que esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, se alejaron de nuevo, llevándose con ellos su autocontrol. Un beso tierno, dulce e inocente. Y solo eso bastó, solo un pequeño roce de sus labios y su mente dejó de funcionar, acabando con el poco control que le quedaba, dando paso a su instinto, a sus deseos y a sus sentimientos.

Sora se había decidido, le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a Yamato, ya no se callaría nada más. Y con un suspiro de valor habló. "Yamato, yo…"- enmudeció de repente, al sentirse prisionera de unos fuertes brazos.

Sora se paralizó un segundo. El abrazo era suave, pero firme y muy posesivo. Sabía que si trataba de soltarse, no lo lograría. Alzó la mirada lentamente, como temiendo lo que encontraría en el rostro del rubio, pero en el momento en que hizo contacto visual con Yamato, quedó sin aliento. Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo; Yamato tenía la misma mirada de hace unos minutos atrás, solo que esta era más intensa, más _ardiente_. Lo cual la llevó a pensar¿Había hecho bien en besarlo en ese instante? No estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sí estaba segura de que su beso había hecho algo en Yamato, solo que no sabía si ese _algo_ era bueno… o malo.

Yamato hizo más firme el abrazo, apegando a Sora más a su cuerpo. Lentamente, sin prisa, descendió su rostro al de la pelirroja, cerrando sus ojos al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto entre sí. Sonrió para sus adentros al sentir que su beso era correspondido, entonces supo que ya nada lo detendría, ni su estúpida razón ni la hermosa muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos. Con mucho cuidado, casi de forma imperceptible, Yamato comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, obligando a su prisionera a retroceder sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y con el mismo cuidado, recostó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama, posesionando el suyo propio sobre el de ella. En ningún momento se rompió el apasionado beso que compartían en esos momentos. Con toda la calma del mundo, él se acomodó hasta tener uno de sus brazos libres para poder moverlo sin restricciones. Entonces fue cuando comenzó con su juego de caricias, que solo era el principio de lo que él sabía sería una tarde (y noche, si es que se daba la ocasión) inolvidable.

Sora se sentía en el paraíso, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Era verdad que siempre sintió un fuerte hormigueo en su cuerpo cada vez que se besó con Yamato, pero eso… lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos… era un fuerte mar de llamas recorriéndole el cuerpo. La forma en que el chico rubio la besaba en ese momento… era como si ella fuera el manjar más suculento que jamás hubiera probado y él _sí_ que había probado muchos. Tenía que admitir que jamás hubiera esperado que Yamato tuviera una forma tan… _sensual_… de acariciarla, como si no quisiera asustarla. Sintió una fuerte ola de calor proveniente de su interior y apenas se pudo dar cuenta que la razón de ese repentino calor era ni nada más ni nada menos que las caricias de Yamato, que ahora se abrían paso por su muslo izquierdo hacia arriba con una dolorosa y placentera lentitud que, si no fuera porque su boca aun estaba prisionera, casi la hizo suplicar. Sora se percató de que era ella quien no permitía la ruptura del beso, pues tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yamato, acercándolo cada vez más a ella. Soltó su agarre solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para darle un poco de libertad al muchacho.

Yamato se alejó de Sora lentamente al sentirla soltar su agarre. Aun había una pequeña parte de él que le decía que se detuviera mientras podía, pero esa parte estaba en demasiada profundidad en comparación con el resto como para prestarle atención. Comenzó su provocación dando cortos y suaves besos de mariposa alrededor del rostro de Sora: en su mejilla, en su mentón, en la comisura de los labios, plantando uno que otro beso en estos de vez en cuando y descendiendo por su cuello, solo para volver a repetir su recorrido. Sentía a Sora estremecerse debajo de él, tratando de suprimir los incontenibles gemidos que querían surgir desde el fondo de su garganta, sin mucho éxito, ya que la mayoría de estos encontraban una que otra forma de salir a la superficie. ¿Cómo sería oírla gritar su nombre en medio de un desbordante clímax? Porque si los leves gemidos que emitía ahora eran un pequeño indicio de lo erótica que le podía resultar su voz en momentos como ese, entonces, oírla gritar su nombre con fervor en medio de un acto de pasión, de seguro sería lo más maravilloso y excitante que pudiera oír jamás. Siguió abriéndose paso con sus manos, cuidando de no tocar algo a lo que no tenía autorización…aun. Ascendió por el suave y lizo abdomen de su preciosa pelirroja, acariciándola a medida que recorría esa parte de su piel, se topó con el top blanco que llevaba puesto y, muy sutilmente, introdujo su mano debajo de este, siguiendo con lo que hacía. Rosó la base de los senos de la chica con uno de sus dedos y la excitación llegó a su cuerpo. Pero antes de poder establecer contacto con esos suaves senos (al menos eso era lo que él creía) un fuerte empujón se lo impidió, enviándolo al piso. Alzó la vista algo aturdido por el golpe y por la ardiente pasión que aun sentía, solo para ver a Sora mirándolo con la cara desencajada.

Le encantaba. Tenía que admitirlo. Le encantaba todo lo que Yamato le hacía. Sus manos, que parecían dejar un agradable hormigueo en cada parte que acariciaba, quemándole la piel. Sus labios, que a cada roce que hacían, la dejaban sin aliento, haciéndole desear probarlos nuevamente, como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Todo eso le encantaba. Pero quería más, mucho más. Quería que sus fantasías dejaran de ser solo fantasías, pero eso era inaceptable por ahora, era demasiado pronto. Tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía ahora. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Yamato acariciando su abdomen y trató, una vez más en vano, suprimir un gemido que se estaba formando en su garganta, pero este igual logró escapar. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de Yamato rosarle uno de sus senos, entonces salió por completo de su pequeño momento de placer, empujando al rubio fuertemente para alejarlo de ella. Sabía que si se miraba al espejo, encontraría su cara desencajada. Vio que Yamato había quedado algo aturdido, pero aun era preso de su propio deseo. Eso no estaba bien. Lo que Yamato estuvo… lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… no, eso no estaba bien, para nada de bien. Se había sentido bien, eso era cierto, muy bien, pero… pero… ¡aun no era el momento! Incluso si Yamato le había dicho que la quería (no con esas palabras, pero era casi lo mismo) lo estuvo a punto de pasar no era nada bueno, no ahora. Fue solo entonces, mientras lo veía ponerse de pie lentamente, que recordó lo que él había dicho, lo que explicaba su comportamiento.

"_Ahh… Sora, necesito estar solo unos minutos para… calmarme… no es por ti…Pero ahora no puedo pensar claramente… necesito aire."_

Y ahora lo entendía. _Ella_ era la que lo tenía así, fuera de control. Por eso él estuvo tratando de evitar contacto con ella, para mantener su control… ¡Y a ella se le ocurría besarlo!

'Yamato no sabe lo que hace… Él solo esta obedeciendo a su deseo…' pensó. Vio al muchacho acercarse a ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar. 'Debo dejarlo solo, sino lo hago, pasara algo que lamentaremos luego… que _él_ lamentara luego… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!'

Con ese último pensamiento, saltó de su cama y se apresuró hacia la puerta, tratando de no tocar a Yamato. Ahora era _ella_ quien lo evitaba a toda costa. Se sentía como un cazador siendo cazado por su presa. Finalmente alcanzó la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla completamente, una fuerte mano la volvió a cerrar de una forma un poco violenta. Sora se paralizó, no queriendo ver al chico detrás de ella, temía que si lo veía toda su convicción de alejarse se iría por el caño. Aquella mano se posó sobre su hombro y comenzó a descender por su espalda, acariciando su piel en el proceso y haciéndola estremecer violentamente.

"¿A dónde pretendías huir… Cielo?"- preguntó Yamato de forma seductora, mientras seguía con sus suaves caricias.

"Yo… ahh…"- gimió Sora, arrimándose más a la puerta para tratar de escapar de esa caricia, pero lo cierto era que estaba siendo acorralada por el cuerpo del rubio.

"¿Tu…? No pretendías huir de mi… ¿verdad?"- susurró al oído de la pelirroja con el mismo tono seductor que antes, plantando un suave beso en su cuello.

"Ahhh…"- logró decir, sintiendo como Yamato rodeaba su cintura, para luego voltearla y así quedar ambos frente a frente. "Yamato…"

"¿Cuál es el problema, Cielo?"- preguntó, mientras seguía besando su cuello y ascendiendo. "Sé que tu lo deseas tanto como yo."

"N-no es… eso…"- volvió a estremecerse.

Yamato besó levemente sus labios y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Entonces qué? Prometo que será una experiencia que jamás olvidarás, la más excitante y placentera… Será como viajar al paraíso…"

"Yamato, no…"- murmuró. Estaba cediendo y lo sabía, a ese paso accedería a lo que él quería.

"No te dolerá, lo prometo. Seré cuidadoso, jamás me atrevería a lastimarte. Por favor…"- la besó una vez más.

Sora abrió los ojos exageradamente. Él…él… le estaba… ¿le estaba proponiendo… _eso_? No se lo creía. Esa era su más grande anhelo, su más grande fantasía. ¿Pero era lo correcto en este momento? Yamato no estaba pensando con claridad, el lo había dicho, aunque en ese momento se veía y oía bastante lucido, sus ojos lo delataban; podía ver claramente que él se estaba dejando llevar por sus deseos. Ella así no podía… no si no había…

"No… puedo…"- dijo, desviando su mirada.

Yamato sonrió. "¿Por qué? Tu lo deseas y lo sabes…"- dijo como si fuera un hecho.

"Si… pero no puedo… No si no hay sentimientos de por medio… Así no puedo…"- dijo, mirando a Yamato a los ojos con un deje de tristeza. Luego bajó la mirada. "Tu… hasta ahora… solo has hablado de deseo y… yo no puedo hacerlo si no hay a…"- no pudo continuar, puesto que unos intrusos labios la callaron.

Yamato no supo por qué, pero de pronto sintió unas incontenibles ganas de borrar esa mirada de tristeza y remplazarla por una de felicidad y casi por impulso se acercó a Sora y la besó, callando su pequeño dialogo. El beso era suave y lleno de ternura, lentamente se fue haciendo cada vez más ansioso y apasionado. Yamato estaba complacido de que Sora comenzaba a corresponderle nuevamente, sucumbiendo a su propio deseo. Solo entonces su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que ella le había dicho.

"_Si… pero no puedo… No si no hay sentimientos de por medio… Así no puedo…"_

No si no hay sentimientos…

… Si no hay sentimientos…

… Sentimientos…

El rubio se alejó abruptamente de Sora, aunque no lo suficiente, y se quedó mirándola. Su cerebro había vuelto a razonar, devolviéndole un poco del control perdido. Abrió los ojos asustado. Oh dios, oh dios. ¿Qué había hecho? No… ¿Acaso él… le había propuesto…? Solo le bastó observar una sola vez el sonrojado rostro de Sora para saber la respuesta… y era exactamente la respuesta que no deseaba. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de Sora y cerró sus ojos, comenzó a tomar profundos respiros para calmarse, lo que no le servía nada. ¡Ya no podía seguir así! Tenía que decirlo… tenía que confesarle a Sora sus sentimientos, el silencio lo estaba matando, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que decírselo, sin importar las consecuencias. Escuchó su dulce voz llamarlo y él abrió los ojos. Si, ya no había marcha atrás, se lo confesaría todo.

Sora se sorprendió cuando Yamato se alejo con brusquedad de ella. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Al comienzo parecía muy seguro de seguir con las cosas hasta el final, un final que solo en sus mejores fantasías había vivido, y cuando ella decidió ceder, el decide detenerse. ¿Qué le ocurría? Vio su expresión de susto y una vez más, no supo por qué. Lo vio tratando de regular su respiración y calmarse. Esperó. Esperó hasta que creyó era seguro hablarle, le llamó. Yamato reaccionó inmediatamente a su voz y abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los suyos. Y lo que vio la dejó helada. Ahí, en esos zafiros había determinación, una determinación que nunca había visto ahí.

'¿Por qué tengo este extraño presentimiento…?' pensó.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Yamato la elevó en sus brazos y la colocó en su hombro. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a Sora de reaccionar, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió al corredor, con paso veloz se dirigió a su destino.

"Ya… ¡Yamato…! Que… ¿Qué haces?... ¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó Sora, quien, en su posición, no podía ver hacia donde la llevaba el rubio.

"Confía en mí."- fue todo lo que el joven dijo.

Entraron en otra habitación y solo ahí Sora se percato en donde estaban. "El… ¡¿El baño?!"- exclamó totalmente nerviosa. 'Que… ¿Qué planea?' pensó.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada. ¿Por qué la había traído al baño? Él no… no podía estar pensando en… Se estremeció por completo, sonrojándose exageradamente. Oh dios, él simplemente no podía esperar hacer… algo… con ella ahí en el baño, no podía. Escuchó correr el agua por la ducha y empezó a tratar de soltarse del agarre del rubio, pero este no cedía y solo hizo su agarre más firme. La mente de Sora empezó, rápidamente, a formar imágenes de las posibles posibilidades de lo que Yamato planeaba hacer (ninguna de ellas desagradables) y también a recrear algunas de sus más osadas fantasías de nuevo. Se sintió presa del pánico, pero luego, como una luz de salvación en un oscuro camino, recordó que Yamato le había dicho que confiara en él. Entonces se calmó. Si el muchacho le había pedido eso, era porque realmente lo sentía. Y eso haría, confiaría en él. De repente, se encontró de pie frente a Yamato y sintió algo frío.

"¡Ahhh! Esta fría…"- gritó Sora, al momento en que el agua hizo contacto con su piel.

Ahora entendía lo que Yamato planeaba. Si podían apaciguar aquel calor infernal que había dentro de sus cuerpos, ninguno tendría problemas en controlar sus locas hormonas, que se habían descontrolado demasiado desde esa mañana. Y si ambos se mantenían en control y no se dejaban llevar por el momento, podrían pensar con claridad para analizar bien las cosas y así aclarar aquella confusión que se había provocado desde el momento en que Yamato comenzó a actuar extraño hasta ahora. Sora alzo la vista para contemplar a Yamato. Se veía verdaderamente irresistible así como estaba: sus ojos cerrados, ambas manos apoyadas en la muralla que había detrás de ella, dejando que el agua fría le calara hasta los huesos. Entonces se percato que el joven rubio la cubría de la mayor parte del agua que caía. De repente y sin motivo aparente, Sora comenzó a reír.

Yamato, perplejo ante tal acto, abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó sorprendido.

Sora respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su risa lo suficiente como para poder hablar. "No es nada, yo… Solo me pareció divertida la situación, es todo."- dijo entre risas.

Segundos después Yamato la acompaño en las risas, permaneciendo así por varios minutos. Cuando se detuvieron, el silencio reino sobre ellos. Por unos breves instantes se miraron intensamente, tratando así de decirse todo lo que no podían decir con palabras y en un arranque de pasión, se volvieron a besar, solo que esta vez, _ambos_ estaba consientes de lo que hacían. Yamato deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sora, apegando sus cuerpos aún más. Sora respondió moviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, terminando de cerrar la poca (casi nada) distancia que había entre ellos. Los besos se hacían más y más apasionados con cada segundo que pasaba. El agua que aun corría por sus cuerpos parecía ya no importar más, había pasado a segundo plano.

Yamato dejó de besar esos deliciosos labios para poder probar, nuevamente, la suave y tersa piel de la chica. Comenzó por el cuello, saboreando cada rincón de aquella zona, avanzó por su hombro, provocando leves temblores en la muchacha; sus manos, nada perezosas, habían comenzado a explorar su espalda, memorizando cada detalle de esta, quiso ir más abajo, pero no quería arruinar el momento, por lo que se contuvo. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Volvió a besar esa boca que lo tenía obsesionado. Sora, por su parte, estaba extasiada con los besos de Yamato, adoraba la forma en que su boca se deslizaba por su piel, pero eso no era todo, también adoraba la forma que él tenía tocarla, con tanta delicadez. Tanto sus besos como sus caricias expresaban una pasión que jamás creyó experimentar. Claro ella no se quedaba atrás, sus manos, casi por iniciativa propia, habían comenzado a acariciar la espalda de Yamato, delineando cada musculo, memorizando, disfrutando. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo y deseaba que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

Yamato tomó una decisión. Dentro de toda la confusión que aun había en su mente, había una parte de él que le decía que ese era el _momento_. El momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos. Y con eso en mente, separó sus labios de los de Sora con mucha dificultad. La pelirroja se sorprendió por la repentina pausa y l miró cuestionando su acción, pero Yamato no se dio cuenta, ya que trataba de recuperar su aliento.

"¿Qué… ocurre, Yamato?"- preguntó por fin.

Yamato la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sora, debo decirte algo que me he estado guardando desde hace ya mucho tiempo… y no puede esperar otro segundo mas."- dijo seriamente.

Sora se ruborizo, su corazón latía rápidamente. "Di-dime."- murmuró.

Yamato respiró profundamente, calmando un poco los inoportunos nervios. "Sora… Yo te…"

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Ambos adolecentes se paralizaron ante el estrepitoso sonido de retumbó por todo el departamento. Les tomó unos cuantos minutos y unos cuantos sonidos más para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del departamento. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Y se sintieron de repente muy incómodos por la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban. El momento había sido completamente arruinado por la persona que aun seguía golpeando la puerta impacientemente. Yamato cerró la llave de la ducha, pues ya no la necesitaría. Y como el agua que se iba por el drenaje, así se iba el valor que había reunido para confesarse. Se separó de Sora lentamente, sintiendo lastima de sí mismo. Sora salió de la ducha rápidamente. Esto hizo que Yamato fijara su atención en ella y solo entonces se percató de lo empapada que ella estaba, tanto así que la diminuta blusa blanca que llevaba puesta se le traslucía toda. Sintió un familiar calor recorrerle el cuerpo ante lo que sus ojos veían y antes de caer en la tentación (de nuevo), desvió su mirada, saliendo de la ducha él también.

"Yo… debo ir a ver quién es…"- dijo Sora, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño, pero fue detenida a medio camino. Se volteó a ver a Yamato, pero este no la miraba o trataba de no hacerlo.

"Espera un momento, Sora…"- dijo Yamato, soltando suavemente el brazo de Sora, cogió una toalla.

"¿Qué… qué ocurre?"- peguntó ella algo sorprendida.

"Cúbrete."- fue todo lo que él dijo, entregándole la toalla.

Sora no entendió al principio, pero luego se echó un vistazo a ella misma y entendió lo que pasaba. Tomó rápidamente la toalla y se cubrió con ella. "Gracias."- murmuró y salió del baño.

Yamato suspiró entre resignado y aliviado, tomó una toalla para él y comenzó a secarse lo mejor que pudo. 'Diablos…'

**-------------------**

Sora se dirigió hacia su habitación por algo con que cambiarse la blusa mojada, pero nada más entrar a su cuarto y los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes. Soltó un gruñido, maldiciendo internamente a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta haciendo ese ruido molesto. Sabía que no era su madre, ella hubiera entrado con sus llaves y su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Y no le importaba si eran sus amigos, los regañaría por la interrupción. ¡Le habían interrumpido el momento perfecto para una declaración y Yamato estuvo a punto de declararse! O eso creía, lo cual era muy probable. El molesto golpeteo en la puerta continuó y en su frustración, Sora no hallaba que ponerse, entonces vio sobre la mochila de Yamato una camiseta negra sin mangas, de él obviamente, y sin pensarlo más, la cogió. Arrojó la toalla a un lado, se quitó su blusa mojada y se colocó la camiseta de Yamato. Por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse y solo se dedicó a inhalar el varonil aroma del muchacho que estaba impregnado en la prenda. Los golpes de la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación y volvió a soltar un gruñido. Quien quiera que fuera, tendría que tener una buena excusa para venir, de lo contrario…

"¡Ya voy, ya voy! Espere un segundo."- dijo, caminando en dirección a la puerta, se cruzó con Yamato al salir de la habitación, pero el muchacho no pareció notarlo, iba como en su pequeño mundo. El golpeteo en la puerta siguió, más persistente que antes. "¡Ya voy, espere!"- al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con todas las intenciones de regañar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, pero al ver a dicha persona quedó paralizada. "Shinji…"

**-------------------**

Yamato entró a la habitación sintiéndose frustrado y muy desesperanzado. Todo el coraje que había reunido en el baño se había ido por el drenaje, junto con el agua… y todo por un estúpido golpe en la puerta. Ya detestaba a la persona que estaba afuera esperando ser atendido. Ahora no sabía cuándo volvería a tener el suficiente valor para declarársele a Sora, tal vez esa había sido su única oportunidad. La vida definitivamente era muy injusta con él. Soltó un gran suspiro y decidió continuar con el ensayo, para matar el tiempo que Sora demorara en atender a la inesperada (y no deseada) visita y de paso, poder despejar su mente de su fracaso. Se sentó en la silla e iba a comenzar con lo suyo, cuando vio su lápiz destrozado sobre los papeles.

'Maldición…'

Se levantó pesadamente de su lugar y caminó hasta su mochila, de repente se sintió sin gana de nada. Buscó entre sus cosas otro lápiz y, afortunadamente, encontró uno. Antes de volver a su lugar, notó algo extraño con sus cosas, algo faltaba. Estuvo un par de minutos observando su mochila, hasta que se percató de que su camiseta no estaba por ningún lado. Revisó la habitación, pero no la encontró.

"Estoy seguro de que la dejé sobre mi mochila… Quizás Sora la dejó en otro lugar… Será mejor preguntarle."- murmuró para sí mismo y salió de la habitación en busca de la joven.

**-------------------**

La pelirroja se quedó por varios minutos observando al joven delante de ella, como si se tratara de una aparición. La verdad era que, después de todo ese alboroto con Yamato, había olvidado por completo el mensaje que el susodicho había dejado hace unas horas atrás. Y ahora… y ahora ella no sabía qué hacer… Si Yamato lo veía…

"Hola, Sora… ¿Cómo estás?"- dijo Shinji, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

"Hola, yo estoy muy bien…"- respondió Sora, no sabiendo que mas decir. Se formó otro incomodo silencio, hasta que Sora se dio cuenta de que el muchacho esperaba para ser invitado a pasar, lo cual no era lo que ella quería, pero era lo que se debía hacer. "Ehh… Disculpa mis modales… Adelante, pasa."- dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

Shinji dio las gracias y entró. "Espero no llegar en un mal momento."- comentó.

"No, para nada…"- mintió. 'Solo llegaste en un pésimo momento.' pensó. "Adelante, toma asiento."

"Gracias."- dijo, sentándose en el sofá más cercano al él.

"¿Quieres algo de beber? Un jugo… ¿agua?"

"Agua, por favor."

"Bien…"

Sora se dirigió hacia la cocina, haciendo que el muchacho se percatara de su actual estado. Shinji notó (lo cual era fácil) que Sora estaba completamente empapada, con excepción de la camiseta que llevaba puesta que solo estaba algo mojada. Eso le pareció bastante extraño, incluso si ella había querido refrescarse, lo cual era lógico con esa calor infernal, le pareció que era un poco exagerado, por no decir demasiado. Bueno, podría preguntarle que ocurrió y de paso entablar una conversación agradable, antes de abordar el tema que realmente venía a tratar con ella.

**-------------------**

Yamato caminó lentamente por el pasillo que daba a la entrada del departamento, algo deprimido por lo que había ocurrido y seguía deprimiéndose más y más cada vez que recordaba la interrupción. Realmente había sido el momento perfecto y se lo habían arruinado… El muchacho rubio escuchó voces desde la entrada y se detuvo en seco.

"_Hola, Sora… ¿Cómo estás?"_

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada y se oculto a unos metros de esta para no ser visto. Entonces lo vio. Tal y como lo había imaginado, la supuesta visita era…

"Shinji…"- susurró.

No se necesitaban palabras para saber cómo se sentía Yamato con la llegada del muchacho, solo bastaba con mirarle la cara de desagrado que tenía en ese momento y uno lo sabría inmediatamente. Gruño para sí mismo al oír lo que Sora dijo luego.

"_Ehh… Disculpa mis modales… Adelante, pasa."_

'¡¡NO!!' rugió el muchacho en su mente.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan educada y amable con ese desgraciado cuando este estuvo a punto de golpearla?

"_Espero no llegar en un mal momento."_

'Claro que no… Llegaste en un ¡pésimo momento!'

"_No, para nada… Adelante, toma asiento."_

Yamato volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, tratando de no ser escuchado. Estaba ardiendo en furia, queriendo únicamente ir allí y propinarle un buen golpe a ese cerdo y luego sacarlo del departamento, pero si hacía eso, entonces no podría saber a que había venido.

"_Gracias."_

"_¿Quieres algo de beber? Un jugo… ¿agua?"_

Al oír eso, el rubio entró en pánico. Si Sora lo descubría aquí, se molestaría, a ella nunca le gusto que alguien oyera las conversaciones ajenas y menos si eran las suyas. Desesperado buscó un lugar donde esconderse, pero no había nada, el pasillo estaba vacío.

"_Agua, por favor."_

"_Bien…"_

'¡Maldición!'

Yamato sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado se metió en una habitación que había a sus espaldas, rogando que no se tratara de la habitación de los padres de Sora. Y, afortunadamente, no lo era, solo era un pequeño armario en donde guardaban las cosas del aseo. Suspiró aliviado. Escuchó a Sora pasar por fuera del armario y luego de unos minutos la escuchó regresar. Cuando pensó que era seguro salir, lo hizo y volvió a su posición detrás de la mesita del teléfono para oír su conversación.

**-------------------**

Sora entró a la cocina y soltó un quejido. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No podía estar mucho tiempo hablando con Shinji, ya que Yamato de seguro se preocuparía y vendría a ver que la mantenía tan ocupada. Tampoco podía ir y decirle a Yamato que Shinji estaba en el departamento, ya que este se molestaría y no se preocuparía por disimularlo, además de que querría estar con ellos en la sala para ver qué pasaría. Podía decir que estaba ocupada, pero ¿ocupada en qué? Si le decía a Shinji que tenía un ensayo que hacer, seguramente el se ofrecería a ayudarla, y si ella se negaba, a él le resultaría extraño, sin mencionar que era pésima mintiendo. ¿Qué más podía decirle?. ¿Qué iba a salir? Seguramente se ofrecerá a acompañarla. ¿Qué Yamato estaba ahí? No, esa no era una opción.

'¿Por qué me haces esto Dios?... ¿Acaso he actuado mal?' se preguntó.

Suspiró. Sacó n vaso y lo llenó de agua, luego regresó a la sala, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa. Al entrar encontró al muchacho leyendo una de las revistas que su madre dejaba debajo de la mesa de centro. El muchacho dejó la revista en su lugar cuando la vio.

"Aquí tienes."- dijo Sora, entregándole el vaso, luego se sentó el sofá que estaba al otro lado de la mesita.

"Gracias."- dijo Shinji, bebió un poco de agua y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. "Por cierto, Sora, quería preguntarte algo…"

"Dime."

"¿Por qué estas toda empapada? Digo, entiendo que quisieras refrescarte con este calor, pero… ¿no crees que eso es demasiado?"

Ante aquella pregunta, Sora dirigió su mirada en forma instantánea hacia su cuerpo. Era cierto, con la prisa con la que se tuvo que secar no alcanzó a hacerlo bien, se notaba que estaba aun estaba empapada. Era una suerte que la camiseta de Yamato le quedara grande y que esta le llegara hasta la mitad del muslo, no hubiera querido que Shinji la viera con lo que se había puesto en la mañana, ya que… si era honesta con ella misma… se había vestido así para ver si Yamato reaccionaba como la mayoría de los chicos lo hace cuando ven a una chica usar ropa diminuta, y _si_ que había reaccionado, solo no como ella había imaginado.

'Realmente fue mi culpa lo que pasó…' pensó y soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, yo… Lo que pasó fue que… Veras, lo que sucede…"- no sabía que decir, pero realmente no lo necesitó.

"Había una cañería averiada y cuando tratamos de arreglarla, se rompió, pero ya terminé de repararla."

Sora se dio vuelta, solo para ver a Yamato caminar hacia ella, hasta detenerse a sus espaldas.

"¿Verdad, Sora?"- agregó Yamato.

Y el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

**-------------------**

Yamato, en el segundo que oyó la pregunta de Shinji, supo que tendría que hacer algo al respecto; Sora no era buena mintiendo y su moral no se lo permitiría de cualquier manera, así que la situación estaba en sus manos, de él dependía solucionar el problema.

"Lo que sea que tenga que pasar, que pase…"- susurró y salió de su escondite. "Había una cañería averiada y cuando tratamos de arreglarla, se rompió, pero ya terminé de repararla."- dijo, respondiendo la pregunta, eso había sido lo primero que se le había ido a la mente y era bastante lógico.

Caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba Sora y se detuvo detrás de ella. Sora no le dijo nada, solo lo miraba bastante sorprendida y Shinji estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero no le duró mucho, puesto que segundos después comenzó a lanzarle mirada asesinas.

"¿Verdad, Sora?"- dijo, volteando a ver a la chica.

Hubo unos minuto de silencio. Sora no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación, se sentía atrapada. ¿Que debía hacer? Decir la verdad no podía, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, pero ¿podría ser capaz de mentir lo suficientemente bien como para convencer a Shinji?... Las cosas no podían ponerse peor que eso… Shinji, por su parte, solo miraba entre Yamato y Sora, quienes no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Lo que Yamato había dicho parecía lógico, considerando el aspecto de ambos, pero ¿sería realmente eso lo que pasó?

"¿Sora?"- dijo Shinji, sacando a los otros jóvenes de su trance.

La pelirroja lo miró y solo atinó a asentir, ya no confiaba en sus palabras.

"Bien, si tu lo dices, entonces lo creeré."- dijo y luego volteo a ver al rubio, quien lo miraba despectivamente. "No sabía que fuera plomero. ¿Qué acaso tu banda fracasó?"- preguntó con claras intenciones de insultar.

Pero el rubio sabía cómo mantener su compostura, además los comentario que él hiciera no le podrían importar menos. "No, de hecho nos está yendo bastante bien, no me quejo. Pero tocar el bajo y cantar no son mis únicas cualidades, Takamura, se hacer muchas cosas, soy una persona multifacética, no hay nada que no pueda hacer… o por decirlo de otra manera… no soy un inútil."- dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Shinji se puso de pie, claramente molesto. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ya me oíste. ¿O es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de procesar tan simples palabras?"- dijo Yamato, caminado hasta quedar de pie junto a Sora.

Shinji tuvo claras intenciones de abalanzarse sobre Yamato y golpearlo, pero Sora se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos.

"Chicos, por favor, tranquilícense!"- les dijo.

Pero Shinji estaba lejos de tranquilizarse. "¿Dónde está tu camiseta Yamato, o es que acaso ser un stripper es parte de esas muchas cosas que sabes hacer?"- preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no, no necesito serlo. Además ¿qué no es obvio? Sora la lleva puesta, porque a diferencia de ti, yo soy un caballero y no podía permitir que se quedara con su blusa mojada."

"Pero ella tiene su propia ropa."

"Si, pero con un desquiciado golpeando la puerta como si hoy fuera el fin del mundo no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse apropiadamente."

"Yamato, creo que ya fue suficiente."- dijo Sora, tratando de acabar con la discusión.

"Díselo a él, Sora, yo no comencé esta discusión."- dijo Yamato en su defensa.

Sora miró a Shinji. "Shinji…"- dijo.

El joven se logró calmar, pero aun estaba molesto. "Lo lamento…"- dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

Yamato solo soltó un quejido.

Sora volvió a suspirar. "¿A qué viniste, Shinji? Porque algún motivo debe tener tu visita."

"Si, Shinji¿a qué viniste? Porque nosotros estamos muy ocupados, tenemos que entregar un ensayo el lunes por la mañana y tu nos estas retrasando. Además, me sorprende que tengas valor para venir a su departamento después de lo que hiciste en la fiesta de Mimi."- dijo Yamato.

"Yamato…"- le reprimió Sora.

"Lo siento…"

"Lo que yo tenga que decirle a Sora no es asunto tuyo, Ishida."- dijo Shinji. "Y preferiría hablar de eso contigo en privado, Sora."- le dijo.

Sora iba a responderle, pero Yamato se le adelantó.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tienes que decirle que yo no pueda oír? Me voy a enterar de cualquier manera, así que ¿para que la privacidad?"

"Ya te lo dije, no es tu asunto."

"Yamato…"- le llamó Sora.

Yamato volteó a verla. "¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes ir a esperarme en la habitación, por favor? Yo iré en cuanto termine de hablar con Shinji, lo prometo."- dijo ella.

"Pero, Sora… ¿No esperarás que te deje con este tipo aquí sola?"- protestó Yamato.

"Por favor, Yamato, nada va a pasar, confía en mí."- le suplicó.

Yamato, sin embargo, no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero Sora no le ponía las cosas fáciles. "Pero…"- trató de protestar.

"Por favor…"- lo miró, rogándole con la mirada para que confiara en ella.

Y eso basto para que la convicción de Yamato se viniera abajo. Asintió resignado. "Muy bien."- dijo y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de salir de la sala, volteó a ver a Shinji de reojo. "Te lo advierto, Takamura… tu le pones un solo dedo encima y te arrepentirás."- dijo y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo.

Sora se volteo hacia Shinji y le indicó que se sentara. "¿Y bien? Te escucho."

Shinji suspiró nerviosamente, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. "Bueno… supongo que escuchaste el mensaje que te dejé en la maquina contestadora."- dijo.

"Si…"- dijo Sora con suavidad, tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de eso y, a pesar de que no quería tratarlo en esos momentos, sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano y parecía ser que ese sería el momento.

"Sora… Yo se que actué mal, pero en serio estoy arrepentido…"

Sora lo miró tristemente. "Lo sé… y no te preocupes, yo ya te disculpé por eso."

"Si, Sora… No es por eso que vine, la verdad… La verdad es que vine a pedirte que me des otra oportunidad. Quiero que seamos pareja de nuevo, yo… yo se que esta vez todo saldrá bien."- dijo el muchacho, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no obtuvo nada. "Sora…"

"Lo lamento, Shinji… lamento haberte utilizado de la forma que lo hice."- dijo ella.

Shinji esperó a que la chica prosiguiera.

Sora se puso de pie y camino hacia al ventanal que daba al balcón. "Cuando… Yamato y yo terminamos me sentí destrozada, a pesar de que fue un acuerdo mutuo… Y fue aun peor cuando Yamato empezó a salir con otras chicas, durante esos meses yo estaba muy vulnerable… Mis amigos me ayudaron un poco, pero no era lo que yo quería… Entonces apareciste tú y yo pensé que eso era lo que yo necesitaba, un novio, para olvidar a Yamato, y quizás con el tiempo llegaría a quererte… Pero no resultó…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa, luego se volteó a mirar al muchacho. "Las cosas empeoraron después de eso. Tú te veías tan contento a mi lado que no quise acabar con esa felicidad diciéndote la verdad y decidí esperar el momento adecuado, pero ese momento nunca llegó, tú sabes que no me gusta herir a las personas… Y luego sucedió eso en la fiesta de Mimi... tú ya sabes el resto."

Shinji se acercó a ella. "No creo estar entendiéndote, Sora."

"Shinji, yo solo acepte ser tu novia, porque creí que así podría olvidar a Yamato, pero no funcionó… Yo nunca sentí algo por ti… Eres una buena persona, Shinji, pero no creo que podamos ser algo más que amigos… Lo siento."- dijo Sora tristemente.

"Pero podemos intentarlo, Sora…"

"No, no podemos, porque…"- calló de repente; no se había dado cuenta, pero ella nunca había admitido su amor por Yamato a otra persona, ni siquiera se lo había admitido a ella misma en voz alta, todo siempre era en su mente.

"¿Por qué, Sora?"- preguntó Shinji, suavemente.

Sora lo miró por unos largos minutos. 'Respóndele, Sora… Él merece saberlo y tu mereces oírlo…' pensó. "Porque… yo aun estoy enamorada de Yamato…"- dijo y sintió como si un gran peso se hubiera desprendido de ella.

Shinji sonrió apenado, ya no podía hacer nada mas, ella lo había admitido. "Así que siempre fue por Ishida ¿eh?"

Sora asintió levemente.

"¿Él lo sabe?"

"No…"

"Bueno, creo que deberías decírselo… Merece saberlo…"- dijo Shinji, soltando un suspiro. "Bien, será mejor que me vaya, solo había venido a eso…"

Sora asintió y lo acompaño a la entrada en silencio, pensando detenidamente lo que Shinji le había dicho.

Shinji salió del departamento y volteo hacia Sora. "Fue un gusto volver a verte, Sora, lamento haberte molestado."- dijo.

Sora negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes."

"Nos vemos."- y con eso el joven se fue.

Sora cerró la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Apoyó su frente en la puerta y cerró los ojos, permaneciendo así varios minutos. Luego se enderezó y se giró sobre sus talones, abrió los ojos mostrando su determinación. Había tomado una decisión.

'Si… Yamato también merece saberlo…' pensó y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

**-------------------**

Yamato entró en la habitación enfurecido. Hervía en furia y necesitaba desquitarse con algo. Quería golpear algo, pero ahí no podía, no quería romper algo de la habitación de Sora. Soltó un gruñido amenazador, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que se enfrenta ante un cazador. De repente se sintió atrapado, acorralado, como si las paredes se cerraran a su alrededor. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiera accedido a la petición de Sora? El tipo era peligroso y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse. Miró la puerta de la habitación con recelo. No había querido cerrarla, solo en caso de que algo pasara en la sala, él podría salir rápidamente a partirle la cara a ese malnacido. Aun escuchaba sus voces, pero solo murmullos, nada claro. Volvió a gruñir.

"Muy bien, tranquilízate, Yamato, relájate, solo están conversando, Takamura no es tan idiota como para intentar hacerle algo a Sora, no conmigo aquí."- se dijo.

Siguió paseándose por la habitación por varios minutos más. Cualquiera que lo viera se hubiera dicho que estaba actuando como un león enjaulado. ¿Pero que tanto hablaban? Nada que proviniera de él puede ser tan importante como para mantener a Sora lejos de él tanto tiempo. Maldición. ¿Qué acaso Takamura no entendía que Sora era solo suya y de nadie más?

'¡Sora es mía, mía, mía!' pensó posesivamente, tanto así, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que estaba sintiendo, deteniéndose en seco.

¿Tanto detestaba que otros chicos se le acercaran, que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar que eso era posible?... ¿Tanto así, que la quería solo para él?... ¿Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, que no soportaba la idea de que ella amara a otro hombre?

¿Tan grande era su amor por ella, que sería capaz de darlo todo con tal de verla feliz?

Yamato analizó detenidamente lo que pasaba dentro de él. Y sonrió. 'Oh Dios… La amo demasiado… más de lo que imagine…' pensó.

Se sentó en el piso, frente a la ventana y comenzó a observar el cielo azulado. Ya no le importaba lo que Takamura le haya dicho a Sora, que seguramente era lo que él creía, pero si Sora quería estar con Shinji, él tendría que aceptarlo… si la felicidad de Sora estaba con otro, entonces él lo aceptaría. Ya que si Sora era feliz, él también sería feliz, claro que no estaría particularmente feliz con eso, pero estaría feliz por ella.

Fue así como Sora encontró a Yamato al entrar a su habitación: sentado en el piso, mirando el cielo. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta detenerse a su lado. Yamato la miró y se puso de pie. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, tratando de decidir que iba a decir. Fue sora la que habló primero.

"Shinji ya se fue."- dijo, esperando un comentario sarcástico por parte del rubio, pero lo que escuchó luego la sorprendió.

"Ya veo…"- dijo Yamato, tranquilamente.

"¿Disculpa?"

Yamato arqueó una ceja al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga. "¿Pasa algo o dije algo malo?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"- preguntó Sora, ignorando la pregunta dirigida a ella.

"Te pregunte si pasaba algo…"- dijo Yamato, siendo interrumpido.

"No, antes de eso."

"Ehhh… ¿Ya veo?"- preguntó dudoso.

"Si. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"- dijo Sora.

"Sora, no creo entender a lo que te refieres…"

"Siempre haces algún comentario sarcástico acerca de Shinji, pero ahora…"- detuvo abruptamente su oración.

Sora miró atentamente a Yamato. El rubio se veía tranquilo y ella podía asegurar que así era, pero francamente no entendía por qué estaba así de calmado. Cuando salió de la sala estaba totalmente furioso y ahora, solo minutos después de eso, estaba completamente calmado. Y ni siquiera había hecho uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Yamato miró a Sora un momento y luego sonrió, ahora entendía la sorpresa de la chica.

"Así que eso era, te sorprende el que esta calmado ¿no es así?"

Sora asintió. "Lo siento…"- dijo.

"No te disculpes, yo también me sorprendí…"

Sora decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para decirle todo a Yamato, respiró profundamente y se paró frente a él. Yamato la miró curioso por la repentina convicción que demostraba.

"Yamato, hay algo que debo decirte…"

Yamato cerró los ojos, suspirando. Tal y como había imaginado, ella había elegido a Shinji y ahora se lo iba a decir y pediría su apoyo, después de todo eran amigos, los mejores.

"Sé lo que vas a decir, así que no es necesario que hables…"- dijo suavemente.

Sora lo miró sorprendida. "¿Lo sabes?"- preguntó.

Yamato abrió sus ojos, ocultando su dolor y sonrió. "Si, y déjame decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo… Tu sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones, Sora, y pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré tu mejor amigo."- dijo.

La pelirroja no entendió lo que el rubio le decía. ¿Apoyarla?. ¿Pasara lo que pasara? "Ahora soy yo la que no entiende, Yamato…"

"Me refiero que si quieres estar con él, está bien por mí, siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo."- dijo Yamato, tomando sus manos.

¿Él?... No… Yamato no podía estar pensando que ella…

"¿Qué?"

"Está bien, Sora, no tienes que decirlo, en serio."

"Pero, Yamato…"

El rubio soltó las manos de la chica y le sonrió nuevamente. "Sera mejor que volvamos a trabajar en el ensayo… No tienes por qué explicarme nada…"- dijo.

"No, Yamato, no es eso, escúchame."- dijo Sora, pero fue ignorada.

"Se nos hará tarde…"- dijo el muchacho, desviando la mirada.

Sora no soportó eso, una cosa era que no quisiera escucharla, pero evadir su mirada, eso nunca lo había hecho. "¡Maldición, Yamato, escúchame!"- gritó, tomando su rostro en ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla. "Escúchame…"

"Sora…"

"Yo no amo a Shinji… Nunca lo amé y nunca lo amaré. Creí que tú sabías eso."

"¿No lo… amas?"

"¡No! Porque… porque yo…"- calló y no entendió que pasó. Ya lo había admitido, a ella misma e incluso a Shinji, entonces ¿por qué no se lo podía decir a Yamato.

"¿Por qué no, Sora?"- preguntó Yamato suavemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sora bajó su mirada, sintió como el rubor cubría su rostro rápidamente. Se sentía igual que aquella vez en el concierto de Noche Buena, hace tres años.

"¿Por qué no, Sora?"- volvió a insistir Yamato, solo que esta vez su voz sonaba tierna.

"Porque… mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre y…"- murmuró.

Yamato la escuchó, a pesar de lo suave que ahora sonaba su voz y sonrió. Y sin saber que fue lo que lo impulsó, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Un tierno abrazo que detuvo el balbuceo de Sora. Yamato suspiró contento y se alejó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Sora. Ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, sin entender lo que pasaba, con una expresión de absoluta confusión y, lo que la hacía aun mas adorable, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Yamato apoyó su frente contra la de ella y amplió su sonrisa.

"Te amo, Sora."- le dijo, en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Sora contuvo el aliento, solo podía pensar que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama, como lo hizo esa mañana. Pero podía sentir todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y, extrañamente, con Yamato también, además de sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra. Y aun así no podía creer que lo que pasaba fuera real.

Yamato tomó el silencio de la chica como un indicio de seguir hablando. "Más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar…"- dijo. "Más de lo _yo_ podría imaginar…"

Yamato se alejó lentamente de Sora para poder observarla y volvió a sonreír. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y los acercó al de él. Sora soltó el aire retenido con lentitud, tratando de calmarse, ya estaba convencida de que estaba soñando. Jamás había visto tanta ternura en Yamato en la realidad, solo en sus sueños. Por eso no se inmutó cuando el rubio comenzó a acercar sus rostros.

"Esto es… un sueño…"- murmuró y seguidamente cerró la distancia entre ella y Yamato, juntando finalmente sus labios, pero en lugar de despertar, solo sintió una agradable sensación recorrerle el cuerpo y eso la desconcertó por completo.

Yamato la besó con ternura por unos breves minutos y luego rompió el beso. "No es un sueño… porque aun estamos aquí…"- se alejó de ella, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y esperó por alguna reacción de su parte.

Sora solo atinó a llevarse una mano a sus labios. "Wow…"- suspiró.

El rubio tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa, negando levemente con la cabeza. Parece que la confesión y el beso fueron demasiado para Sora, pero eso no importaba, lo único que era realmente importante era que ella ya sabía lo que él sentía, lo demás… dependía de ella. Recogió su mochila y caminó hacia el escritorio, guardó todos los papeles, lo de él y los de Sora. Regresó junto a Sora para ver si ya había vuelto en sí, pero no fue así, la pelirroja aun seguía fantaseando.

"Me llevaré tu parte del ensayo, Sora, yo lo terminaré… y no te preocupes, prometo entregárselo al maestro a tiempo."- dijo.

Sora solo asintió sin mirarlo y no realmente escuchando lo que había dicho.

"Bien, nos vemos el lunes en clases."- dijo y le beso la mejilla, luego se fue.

Sora se quedó por varios minutos de pie en el centro de su habitación, ni siquiera reaccionó al oír la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Fue solo cuando una brisa que entró por la ventana voló todas las hojas que había en su escritorio, revolviendo de paso su cabello, que reaccionó. Cayó lentamente al piso, reviviendo todo lo que sucedió desde la confesión de Yamato hasta que este se fue.

"Me ama… Yamato me ama…"- susurró y soltó un quejido.

Yamato le había confesado su amor y ella solo se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, y lo dejó ir, sin siquiera poder darle una respuesta.

"¡Ahhhh, Sora eres una idiota!"- gritó frustrada consigo misma.

**-------------------**

Al salir del departamento, Yamato soltó un suspiro, sonriendo ampliamente. Se sentía bien, más tranquilo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para calmar sus locas hormonas? Pero bueno, las cosas empezaban a andar bien para él, al parecer Dios se había cansado de jugar con su destino y decidió darle un descanso. Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador y solo ahí se percató de que no tenía su camiseta; no era que le importara mucho, pero no quería ser perseguido por sus fans (lo cual era un hecho) hasta su departamento, no se sentía con ánimos de arruinar su tarde.

"Llamaré un taxi."- dijo y entró en el elevador.

**------------------- Lunes por la tarde. -------------------**

Sora caminaba por los desierto pasillos de la escuela, su práctica había terminado hace ya un tiempo, pero ella prefirió quedarse un poco más en la cancha, tratando de eliminar toda la tensión que había estado acumulando desde el sábado en la tarde, cuando Yamato se fue de su departamento. Y después de varios servicios fallidos y una pelota pinchada, decidió que ya era suficiente práctica por el día, sin mencionar que terminó aun más frustrada. Así que, rápidamente se duchó y vistió, luego fue a su casillero para sacar sus libros y ahí estaba ahora, caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela esa mañana, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar a Yamato en el salón y no lo vio durante el resto de las clases ni durante las horas que estuvo practicando, eso sí que la desconcertó, especialmente después de que él le dijo que se verían ese día en clases, era como si ni siquiera hubiera asistido a la escuela y si no fuera porque el maestro Tetsuka le entregó el ensayo revisado y calificado durante la última clase, así lo hubiera creído. El maestro los había calificado con un cien, por lo que Yamato pudo aprobar la clase, pero el ensayo era lo último que le importaba. Más tarde, cuando iba de camino a su práctica, se encontró con Taichi y este le dijo que Yamato se había pasado toda la mañana y se pasaría toda la tarde ensayando con la banda, ya que tendrían que dar un concierto a mediados del verano, también le dijo que nadie podía interrumpirlos, acabando con su oportunidad de verlo ese día.

Sora suspiró, deteniéndose en el portón de la escuela. Miró el camino que debía tomar para ir a su casa, el mismo que tomaba todos los días. Y luego miró el camino contrario, aquel que llevaba al pequeño acantilado que estaba detrás de la escuela. Necesitaba relajarse y ese lugar era el más adecuado en esos momentos, además ella no había alcanzado a ir esa mañana, puesto que se había quedado dormida gracias a una noche de repetitivos sueños. Sueños que prefería no recordar por el momento. Así, sin un segundo pensamiento, se dirigió al su lugar secreto.

'Me hará bien relajarme unos minutos…' pensó.

Al llegar ahí se extraño al oír un suave tarareo y más aun cuando reconoció aquella voz, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Salió cuidadosamente de entre los arbustos y, tal y como lo había imaginado, encontró a Yamato, quien estaba recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrado. Se veía tan tranquilo. Sora caminó hacia él sigilosamente, hasta detenerse a su lado, se agachó un poco para verlo mejor, sujetando su falda para evitar que Yamato viera algo que no debía. Entonces, esperó… No pasó mucho tiempo y Yamato abrió sus ojos, mirando a Sora detenidamente, le sonrió.

"Hola, Sora…"- dijo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

Sora se sentó a su lado. "Hola…"- dijo.

"¿Y qué haces por aquí? Tu no acostumbras a venir a estas horas, ya es algo tarde y tu practica debió terminar hace una hora."- dijo Yamato.

"Bueno, es verdad, terminó hace una hora, pero quise quedarme un poco más para eliminar tensión… Además, como no pude venir esta mañana, decidí hacerlo ahora… Necesitaba relajarme un poco, despejar mi mente…"- dijo Sora. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que ya no acostumbrabas a venir en la tarde…"

"Bueno, tampoco pude venir en la mañana, tu sabes, tenía que entregar el ensayo, así que vine ahora. A propósito ¿cómo nos fue con el ensayo?"

Sora sonrió. "Tuvimos un cien."

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa. "Genial."

"Si… ¿Yamato?"

"Dime."

"¿Qué no deberías estar ensayando con la banda?"

El muchacho sonrió, riendo nerviosamente. "Bueno, es que… me aburrí y me escapé de los chicos."- dijo.

Sora lo miró extrañada. "¿Te escapaste?"

"Si, es que… no tenía ganas de ensayar hoy, pero los chicos insistieron en que era necesario y cuando salieron a comprar sus almuerzos, me escapé."

"Ahh…"

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Yamato decidió entablar una conversación, solo para alivianar la tensión. Hablaron por un buen tiempo, de nada en particular, solo de cosas triviales, logrando eliminar la tensión que había entre ellos. Así se les fue la tarde y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Vaya, esta anocheciendo, ya se nos hizo muy tarde… El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte."- comentó Yamato.

"Si…"- dijo Sora, extrañamente tranquila, parecía haberse perdido en su propio mundo.

Yamato notó su raro comportamiento. "¿Estás bien, Sora?"

Sora salió lo miró y le sonrió. 'Es ahora o nunca…" pensó. "Sí, estoy bien."- dijo.

Yamato asintió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a Sora para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa, Sora, podría ser peligroso que fueras tu sola."- dijo el rubio y se volteó.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Sora lo detuvo tomándole su mano.

"Yo también te amo, Yamato…"- dijo suavemente.

Su voz era tan suave que Yamato creyó imaginarlo, fue por eso que se volteó a mirarla, cuestionándola con sus ojos azules.

Sora entendió los que sus ojos querían decir y, esta vez con más convicción, volvió a decir. "Te amo, Yamato. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar."- dijo.

Yamato la miró un momento y luego le regalo su mejor sonrisa. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, abrasándola fuertemente, para luego besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sora gustosa respondió a aquel beso, después de todo eso era lo que ella tanto deseaba. Minutos después, ambos se separaron un poco para recuperar su aliento, ambos con una linda sonrisa en la cara. No sabían que habían hecho para merecer tan divino regalo, pero fuera lo fuera, definitivamente había valido la pena. Además, ya no les importaba que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro, o si Dios decidía ponerse a jugar con sus vidas de nuevo, mientras estuvieran juntos, ya nada les importaba.

Y lo que era aun mejor…

… Ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por el calor.

_**Owari.  
**_

* * *

**64 paginas y 29.144 palabras despues este fic llegó a su fin. Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo sin duda alguna. Bueno, sera hasta la proxima.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
